Wedding of Darkness
by cartoongal11
Summary: When Chase Young kidnaps Kimiko and forces her to marry him in order to fullfill a prophecy, Raimundo and the guys re gonna have to put their heads together to save her. But as time grows short will they b able 2 save Kimi in time & tell his feelins?
1. Kimiko's Present

**Wedding of Darkness**

**Kimiko's Present**

**Chapter 1**

**(Sunny Day at the Xiaolin Temple)**

Note: this is when Raimundo's the leader, the monk have most of the Wu, and everything's calm and peaceful. **For Now**.

It was a beautiful sunny day in China, the birds were chirping, flowers blooming, white clouds in the sky, butterflies flying around, and a cool breeze from the south blew in making the grass and trees move back. At The Xiaolin Temple, the monks were just hanging around The temple not doing much. No new Shun Gong Wu had been activated in over three weeks now. (Just so you know, the monks have already done their trainning for the day and are now relaxing okay?) After a hard day of trainning, the monks have decided to take it easy and relax. Not much else was happening so there was no harm in kicking back and relaxing on a sunny day like this one. Omi had taken the liberty to meditate by the fountian, Clay was practicing some rope tricks, Kimiko was laying in the flowers, and Raimundo was gazing at Kimiko from yonder. (Or the otherside of the fountian to be exact) Raimundo could help but stare at her beauty. Her long raven like hair; her big; beautiful blue eyes; her smooth skin; her red rosey lips; and the way her hair and eyes sparkled in the sunlight. Raimundo found himself lost in her eys and beauty. it was like he was looking at the last beautiful woman on earth. then his fantacy gaze was interrupted when he felt something tight around his body.

"Gage, uff, gage, huh, what? " Started Raimundo who came back to reality and looked down at his body.

A rope was wrapped around him and when raimundo looked behind him, he saw Clay blushing with embarrasment and then he walked over too Raimundo with the rest of the rope in his hands.

"Sorry there partner, didn't mean to grab you there." Clay told him as he helped Raimundo get out of the rope.

Once he was free, Clay apologized again, but Rai told him that it was okay. There was no harm or any trouble done to him so it all was good. So after that Clay walked away and went back to practicing his roping skills. Raimundo decided to walk over too Kimiko and see how she was doing. he slowly walked over to her as she layed in the cool grass with the warm sunrays hitting her body. Raimundo was just about by her, but then Kimiko shot up from the ground and took out her PC. ( Or whatever it is that she uses to read emails and do other stuff with.) Raimundo stopped where he was and watched as Kimiko took it out and opened up to the front screen.

"_Man does she have to do that now? Okay then, no problem, once she's done then I'll go and talk to her." _Raimundo thought to himself as he watched Kimiko on her PC.

Kimiko talked to one of her friends for a while, and Raimundo couldn't help but over hear what she was saying to her friend.

"I know, I got the gift you sent me Keiko and I love it." Said Kimiko to her friend Keiko.

"_You really like it Kimiko?" _Said Keiko.

"Totally, I love the new IPod, and getting the Hot red was a perfect choice." Kimiko told her.

_"Well I'm glad I could get you a perfect birthday present Kimiko." _Said Keiko giggling in happiness.

"Well thanks again Keiko and i'll talk to you soon." Said Kimiko to her friend.

"_Oh before you go quick question for you. What are the guys getting for you for your birthday?" _Asked Keiko to Kimiko who put a finger on her face.

"Um...good question there Keiko. Hopefully it's something good." Said Kimiko with a huge smile on her face.

"_Good luck with that. Well, talk to you later, and have a good birthday Kimiko." _Keiko told her and then the two of them hung up.

Once Kimiko was done talking to her friend, Raimundo's eyes went wide opened. Then he slapped himself on the head.

_"Kimiko's birthday? Oh no, dude, how could you forget?! Aw man, I've got to do something for Kimiko's birthday." _Raimundo thought to himself as he then quickly looked left-to-right, and then ran too his room.

**(Raimundo's Room)**

Raimundo was scattering and searching through his room for something that he could give too Kimiko. Raimundo looked all over his room, but he couldn't find anything that Kimiko would possibly like. So then, he decided to go and se if Clay, Omi, Dojo, and Master Fung remembered Kimiko's birthday. So Raimundo left his room and went to search for the others. He found Clay in the kitchen eatting and so he asked him about if he'd gotten Kimiko a birthday present yet?

"Oh yeah partner, I got the little lady something that'll make her more jumpy then having ants in your pants." Clay told Raimundo and then pulled out a box that had in it a beautiful handmade music box.

_"Okay so Clay remembered, maybe Omi didn't." _Raimundo thought to himself and then walked out of the kitchen to find Omi.

Raimundo walked around the temple for awhile until he finally found Omi in the meditation room. Then Raimundo walked up to Omi and asked him if he'd gotten Kimiko a present for her birthday yet?

"Ah yes, I've prepared mayself for this occation for the whole year." Omi told Raimundo and out from behind him Omi pulled out a box.

"I have taken the liberty to get Kimiko a new picture of all of us. In case you're wondering how I did so, let's just say that I had some help from Dojo and put this all together." Omi explained to Raimundo who then rolled his eyes and walked out of the meditation room.

He then went too find Dojo and found him in The Scroll Room. Dojo was sorting out scrolls and then Raimundo asked him if he'd gotten Kimiko a birthday present yet.

"Oh yeah buck-o, I grew a little something myself for Kimiko." Dojo told Raimundo and then pulled out a beautiful flower.

The flower was long, tall, and it was growwing a beautiful pink flower.

"I think Kimiko will like this." Said Dojo too Raimundo who then groanded, rolled his eyes, and then slapped himself in the head, again.

So once again, Raimundo went out to find Master Fung this time. he found Master Fung outside by the pond doing some moves. Raimundo approached him and then asked him if he'd gotten Kimiko a birthday present yet?

"I have already given Kimiko my gift Raimundo. I've shown her a new move that'll be of use in battles." Master Fung told Raimundo who then got really mad.

Master Fung then turned to look at Raimundo and see the look on his face. Master Fung asked him what the problem was and Raimundo told him about his problem. Then Master Fung gave raimundo some well advice that might help him out.

"Raimundo, a gift is something that can be from your heart. You must look inside of yourself and find out what gift that someone would really like. You must look deep down inside and reach in to find that special gift for that special someone." Master Fung told him and then the look on raimundo's face changed.

Raimundo smiled liked he'd never smiled before. he then thanked master Fung, and then ran out too his room.

"_Time to make Kimiko the greatest birthday gift in the world_!" Raimundo thought to himself as happiness and excitement ran throughout his body as he ran too his room.

**Well, that's the end of this chapter.**

**I hope you've enjoyed it and please do review if you get the chance.**

**Thank you!**

**Oh, and tune in for more of this story k?!**


	2. Chase's Evil Scheme

**Wedding of Darkness**

**Chase's Evil Scheme**

**Chapter 2**

**(Chase Young's Evil Lair)**

In the palace of The Prince of darkness, Chase Young was in his throne room, looking through the eye. (You know the one right? The one that was first shown in The Bird of Paradise episode. He used it to watch and see the monks while they were on their quest. Yeah, that one.) Chase Young was watching the young monks carefully. Especially one in particular. Suddenly, Wuya enters the room and goes right up next too Chase. She puts one of her hands on his shoulders, but then Chase gives her and ugly look and she backs up a few steps. Then Wuya looks at the eye and sees the young monks.

"Oh...planning on destroying the monks are we?" Questioned Wuya in happiness.

"No I'm not, or at least not just yet." Responded Chase to Wuya who then gave a grumpy look and crossed her arms together.

"Well then if you're not planning on destroying those brats then what are you planning?" Asked Wuya who raised an arm up and sounded a little bit annoyed.

Then Chase walked around the eye, until he stopped and stood at the exact stop that he was at before. Then he stared deep into the eye and looked at one of the monks. (If you don't know who just yet I'll tell you soon enough.) Wuya wanted to see who he was looking at and stared into the eye as well. Then she saw it, she saw who Chase Young was looking at. Now this made Wuya a bit confussed.

"Why are you looking at Kimiko?" Asked Wuya who raised her arms up into the air and then moved them around like crazy.

"Because you disgusting witch, she's going to be a main part of my new evil plan." Chase told Wuya who then stopped what she was doing and then looked at Chase Young with a blank look on her face.

"What...are...you...talking...about?" Said Wuya saying one word at a time.

"I'm talking about this." Started Chase Young who then pulled out a scroll, opened it up, and then showed it to Wuya.

"This scroll holds the plans for my key to rule the world and bring it into eternal darkness. Acorrding to this scroll, there is another way for me to take over the world. If I were to get married to an all mighty and powerful warrior, then I can then take over the world. That is why I've been watching Kimiko. She's the ultimate key to my world of conquest Wuya. All I'd have to do, is capture her, force her into marrying me, and make her drink from The Lou Main Low Soup. Then, the entire world will be enslaved and brought into eternal darkness." Chase explained to Wuya who had her mouth wide opened, eyes wide opened, and one of her eyes twitching.

Then Wuya snapped back into reality and then screamed at Chase.

"ARE YOU CRAZY????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Wuya screamed to Chase Young in anger.

"WHT KIND OF PLAN IS THAT???????!!!!!!!!!!" Wuya screamed at Chase Young yet again.

"My plan is that I marry Kimiko, turn her evil, and then enslave the earth Wuya." Chase Young told her calmly as Wuya calmed down and tried to catch her breathe.

"Okay, but just how do you plan on getting Kimiko here without her nosey friends finding out?" Wya questioned Chase Young with her hands on her hips and an angry look on her face.

"Fear not witch, I've got that already taken care of." Chase Young told Wuya who got annoyed at being called witch.

**Okay I'm sorry for this chapter being short, but the next one will be longer.**

**I'll make sure of it okay?**

**But still you have to ask yourself, How's Chase going to do it?**

**Will the other monks find out about his plans?**

**Will Kimiko go through with any of this?**

**Just stay tuned and you'll find out soon enough.**


	3. Gone

**Wedding of Darkness**

**Gone**

**Chapter 3**

Note: Okay so this time I'm going to do it from Kimiko's Point-of-View. I mean I'll still do my story the way I've been doing it; but only now am I doing it from one of the characters POV. Like other great writers do in their stories. Well, I hope you like where I'll be going with this, because I said I'd make this chapter long. So now get ready because it begins, NOW!

**(Night Time at The Xiaolin Temple)**

Soon the sun had set over the mountians, and the bright moon was rising up to take the sun's place. Night time had fallen over China, and at The Xiaolin Temple, the young monks were getting ready for bed. After a long, hard day of trainning, then relaxing, and then some more trainning, the young monks were ready to call it a night. They were all very tired and couldn't wait to collapes and go straight to sleep. One-by-one the monks got themselves cleaned up, in their pajamas, and then it was off too bed for all four of them.

"'Yawn', well...I'm already to hit the hay stake." Said Clay scratching his head and walking in his cowboy pajamas.

"Ah yes, I am also most ready to 'yawn' go to sleep." Said Omi wearing a pajama type monk's robe.

"Yeah, 'yawn' I fell like I could sleep 'yawn' until noon tomorrow." Kimiko told the guys with her long hair down, while wearing her new nightgown.

It was a long dress type nightgown; went down too her ankles; was sleeveless; had a lovely shade of a light blue color; and these green swirls were on it as well. When Raimundo came out of the bathroom and found his friends, he stopped dead in his tracks to look at Kimiko.

**(Kimiko's POV)**

When I saw Raimundo stop where he was and not move, that kind of creeped me out a little bit. I mean, I wasn't sure what he was doing, but I think he might have been looking at me. I mean I don't know why, but that's what I thought. then after a few moments of silence, I decided to break the silence, and talk.

"Uh Rai, are you...feeling okay?" I asked him giving him a wried look on my face.

He then snapped out of his trance and came back to reality.

"Huh, oh uh...sorry I was uh...just uh...I was just dozing off a bit." Raimundo told us, but I knew he was lying.

Although only I knew that Raimundo was lying, I didn't tell Omi and Clay. I just decided to let rai go on this one. It was getting late and I wanted to go too bed. So after I said goodnight too the guys, I headed off too my room.

**(Kimiko's Room)**

Once I got into my room, I turned off my light, snuggled under the sheets, and then closed my eyes. Slowly I drifted myself off into Dreamland.

**(Kimiko's Dream)**

_In my dream I was wearing a beautiful gown, and I was in an opened field. I stood by a tall, old, and warm oak tree. I could feel a warm breeze hitting my face and I just closed my eyes and let the breeze come my way. Once the breeze stopped, I opened my eyes and saw a tall and dark figure coming my way. I looked closley at the figure and saw that it was raimundo. He was coming my way, and he wore a fantastic tuxedo. Once he got too me, he held out a rose and gentley placed it into my hair. I smiled at him, and he smiled at me. _

_"Kimiko." Said Raimundo._

_"Yes Raimundo?" I asked him._

_"Kimiko, there's something that I've always wanted to tell you." Raimundo told me as he placed both of his hands on my shoulders._

_"What is it Raimundo?" I asked him while starring deep into his eyes._

_"Kimiko, I lov..." Was all Raimundo could say before I was insteadly awaken by the sound of a disturrbing noise._

I shot opened my eyes, sat up from the floor, (which if you've seen the show is where Kimiko and the guys sleep) pulled away the blankets, got up onto my feet, and then stepped outside of my room. I looked down both ends of the hallways, but no one was there. Then I thought that maybe it was Dojo getting a midnight snake or something. Then again, Clay was the one with the bigger appitite right? Either way i didn't let this bother me so easily, and i just turned around to go back too bed. However, right before I could get down to the ground and go back to sleep, I heard the noise again. Only this time, it sounded close by. So once again, I got onto my feet, walked out of my room, and then walked down the right hallway and then into sudden darkness.

I had to feel for the wall as I continued walking into the darkness and down more hallways. All was quiet and I could hear or see anything. I just kept my cool and tried not to let that noise I heard get to me. I kept feeling the walls and walking some more down into the darkness. Then I stopped walking. I just started feeling these chills go down my spine and then heat began to take control. Suddenly, I heard the noise again, but this time, it was louder and closer then before. I took a few steps back, and then began to run. I ran without knowing where I was going, but I just kept on running. I ran and I ran with my heart racing, and my chest pumping as I ran into solid darkness. I had no idea where I was going or what was there, and as I continued running, I tripped on something and fell down to the ground. Then it hit me, I'd been so focused on the noise, that I'd forgotten that I could've light up a fire to see where I was going. I felt kind of stupid, but I got up off the floor and made a fire in my hands.

I looked around the hallway to see no one there. I double checked from my front to my back.

"_Okay, well I feel really stupid at myself. I just paniked and ran down a dark hallway for no good reason." _I thought to myself as I decided to head back too bed.

Suddenly, as I began to walk back to bed, there stood Chase Young right in front of me. I let out a scream, but he quickley covered my mouth and then grabbed my wrists. My fire suddenly disappeared and darkness surrounded me once more. I tried to break free of Chase's hold, but he was to strong for me. I wanted to yell at him so bad and ask him why he was here, but my mouth was covered and then Chase Young decided to say something to me.

"Do not be afraid Kimiko. You have nothing to fear here. That is, as long as you listen to me very carefully." Chase Young started.

He then removed his hand from my mouth, and I was able to speak to him.

"What are you talking about? Why are you here Chase? And will you let me go already?" I asked him and tried to get him to let go of my wrist.

Chase Young held onto my wrist tighter then before, and then he grabbed my other wrist. His grip on me was way to strong and I wanted to scream a bit.

"I've already retrieved what I came here for." Said Chase and I was confussed.

"W-W-What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"Its you Kimiko. You are what I came here for." Chase told me and my eyes went wide opened.

"W-W-What?" I said.

Then I felt Chase Young pull me close to his chest and then...I blacked out.

**(Some Time Later)**

I woke up after what seemed like a horrible nightmare. I blinked my eyes a couple of times and then sat up. My head felt dizzy and everything was a bit of a blur at the time, but soon everything was clear to me. But I wasn't at The Temple anymore. Everything around me was different. The room was big and it was a nice room. I saw three different doors; a window that lead out too a balcony; the room was a dark green color; dark red draps on the window; a desk with a mirrior attached to it; a huge carpet was on the floor; and I was on a large sized bed. There were lots of pilliows on it and the blanket was a drak green color to.

"_What the?! Where am I? How did I get here?" _I thought to myself as I looked around the room all confussed.

**Oh boy big trouble here now.**

**Will Kimiko be able to figure out where she is?**

**Will the other monks find out that she's missing?**

**Oh what'll happen next?!**


	4. Trapped

**Wedding of Darkness**

**Trapped**

**Chapter 4**

**(Chase Young's Palace/Kimiko's Room/Kimiko's POV)**

I didn't know how I got here in this room or really what and/or why I was here. I tried to remember what happened last night, but my brain wasn't fully functioned just yet. I sat up on the bed and put both of my hands on my head. I felt kind of dizzy as if I were going to pass out or collapes onto something. I groaned as I felt the pain in my head get worse. I wanted to scream or punch something just to get out the pain that I was feeling. I then fell down on my back on the bed. I kept my hands on my head as I groaned some more. Suddenly, the pain went away, and I slowly removed my hands from my head. I sat up again and got off of the bed. My body felt wobbley like jell-o a bit as I tried to stand and walk around. I headed for a door that was to my left and once I got to it, I tried to open it up.

"_Oh no its locked." _I thought to myself as I tried to open it.

_"Someone or something doesn't want me to leave this room." _I thought to myself as I began to pace around the bedroom.

I tried really hard to remember last night, but all I could remember was walking in the dark at the temple, hearing an evil voice, and then everything going completely blank. I had to remember what happened last night, because only then would I be able to find a way to escape. At least I think it would help me escape. I wasn't totally sure about that.

"Okay Kimiko time to try and remember what happened last night." I told myself as I put a figure to my face and began to pat it on my face.

I closed my eyes and thought long and hard about it. That was when it hit me. My eyes shot right open and I nearly jumped and fell backwards onto the bed.

"I remember now!" I cried out a loud only to then quickley cover my mouth with my hands.

I then quietly tip-toes to the door and leaned up against it. I wanted to make sure that nobody heard me shout that out. I heard nothing. I was in the clear. For now. I then moved back and away from the door and told myself what I remembered from last night.

"Its all coming back to me now. It was late last night and I'd awoken from a dream. I heard a noise so I went out to investigate it. It was really dark so I had to stay and feel the wall just so that was I'd know where I was going. Then I finally decided to use my fire powers, only to then afterwards come face-to-face with Chase Young. I was ready and willing to attack him, but he didn't attack and he said that he came to the temple for me. After that, I blacked out." I finished telling myself as then fell onto my knees onto the floor.

"What am I going to do? If I don't do something about escaping soon, then I'll never get out of here and back to my friends. I have to figure out what Chase is up to before I try to escape." I told myself as I got up and then headed for the door.

I needed to try and break out of here and find out what Chase was planning for me. I then tried to open the door the easy way, but that wasn't working out to well.

"Time to try a different approach." I said to myself as I took a few steps back and got ready to attack.

"Juda Lay Flip Fire!" I cried out as fire came around my body and I aimed it at the door.

I used all of my fire power to break down the door, and with luck I did. The door flew back and crashed against a wall. I soon stopped myself and then began to run out of the room and into the hallway. I ran down the hall and I didn't look back. I may have been free from that room, but I wasn't free just yet. I still had to escape Chase Young's palace and get back too the temple. However, I still had to try and figure out what Chase Young was planning. Well I just kept on running down the hallway until I came across a fork in the road. (Meaning that I was stuck between two hallways.)

"Well, this could be a problem." I said to myself as I stopped and looked at both of the hallways.

I looked down the left hallway, and then at the right hallway. I had come down to a tough decision here. I thought about this carefully while looking down the two hallways. Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming my way from down the right hallway.

"_Uh oh, not a good thing. I better go down the other hallway instead." _I thought to myself as I then quickly ran down the left hallway.

I ran and I ran hoping that whoever was coming down the right hallway didn't hear me and was coming my way. I just kept on running down the hallway not looking back. I just had to escape Chase Young's palace before he found out that I was trying to escape. Hopefully, I would be out of this place before he could find me. Well, I just kept on running down the hallway, unaware of what was to come. I soon noticed a light at the end of the hallway and I'm thinking that this is a good thing right? Wrong! When I ran into the light, I couldn't see anything at first, but then when the light dimed down, I found myself in another room.

"Aw man." I said then slapping my head onto the top of my forehead.

This room was big withglass mirrors all over the room. They surrounded the room showing my reflection. Suddenly, I heard a slamming of doors from behind me.

"Oh no." I said to myself as I ran for the door and tried to open it back up.

I tried as hard as I could to open it, but it would budge. Then I took a few steps back and then I used my fire power on the door.

"Juda Lay Flip Fire!" I cried out and then I did the same thing that I did on the door in the bedroom I was in.

I gave it all that I could, but when I attacked the door with my fire power, nothing happened. I tried again, but still nothing. I didn't understand, my powers should have broken me out after those attacks. Something must have been keeping the doors from breaking down. Then I thought that if I couldn't get out this way, then I'd just have to find another way out of this room. I began to walk around in search of another way out. I wasn't really getting much of luck out of finding an exit. There were to many mirrors in the room and all I was seeing was my own reflection. I felt lost and confussed.

"_Is this some way to confuse me and then trap me? What if this whole thing is just some sort of trap that Chase Young planned for me? Could he had possibly known that I'd try to escape and then get myself in this room?" _I thought to myself.

I didn't know where I was going. I was completely lost at the time and I was just about ready to lose it and just scream. Then I heard a noice. It sounded like a chuckling noice. An evil chuckling noice that I could hear all over the room. I looked around and the noise ot even louder withn each second. I wasn't sure wheather I should cry out for Chase or just start attacking the mirrors? She had to do something because it now felt as though the room was spinning. Making Kimiko start to get dizzy and then just lose it after that. She began to strike and hit every mirror in the room with her ninja skills and fire powers. She was just so angry and confussed that she didn't know what to do other then attack everything around her. She kept on attacking when suddenly, someone grabbed ahold of her body and held onto her tightly.

She tried to struggle free really she did, but it was no use. Kimiko couldn't tell who it was at first because they caught her off guard, but then she saw their reflection in one of the broken mirrors. Showing an image of none other then Chase Young himself.

"Uh...uh...um...Chase...uh...Chase let me...go!" She said.

"Oh really, and why would I do that?" He asked her with an evil smirk on his face.

"B-Because...because if you don't, then I'm...I'm going to show you why you never mess with a xiaolin monk." Kimiko told him in anger as she struggled some more to gain her freedom.

Chase just held onto her with all of his might. He wasn't going to let her go that easily. Kimiko's struggling started to slow down, and soon Chase was able to make his next move. He then waved his hand in front of Kimiko's face and like that, she fell asleep insteadly. Chase Young then scooped her into his arms and then carried her out of the room of mirrors and too his throne room. Soon afterwards, Kimiko began to wake up. She found herself lying on the floor and was now in a different room.

"Oh...um...huh...uh what the?" Kimiko said to herself.

"Ah Kimiko, I'm glad to see that you've finally awaken." Said a familiar voice and when Kimiko turned her head around, she found Chase Young sitting upon his throne.

"Chase Young?! Whatever you're up to I'm not going to stand for it!" Kimiko stated as Chase Young watched her in ammusement.

"Relax young monk, no harm will come to you just as long as you do as I say." Chase Young told her as he got up from his throne and then began to walk towards Kimiko.

"Oh really, and why would I do that?" Kimiko asked him as he got closer to her.

"Oh I think you'll listen and do just as I say after tell you all about my plan for world domination." Chase Young explained to her.

"Yeah right, like I'm really going to listen to you, do whatever you say, and hear your plans to rule the world." Kimiko told him as she made a smirk on her face and crossed her arms together.

"Oh really now? Well I think you'll listen and obay me once I've told you this." Chase told her as he came up to her and then whispered something in her ear.

"_You're to become my bride and rule by my side for all eternity as we rule the world together." _He whispered in her ear.

"Yeah right like I'm really going to...WHAT?!?!?!?!" Kimiko cried out that last part.

She quickly moved away from Chase Young and looked right at him in shock and terror.

"You can't be serious Chase!" She cried out.

"Oh but I am, and I think you'll agree to become my bride and obay my every command." He told her with an evil smirk on his face.

"Never going to happen Chase! Once my friends find out that I'm missing, they'll come to my rescue and stop you once again!" Kimiko cried out sounding proud of herself and showing no fear towards Chase Young.

"Oh Kimiko, don't you understand what's to become of this? What's to happen and begin?" He asked her.

"No, but either way I'm not marrying you and I'll never obay to your every command." She told him.

"Well then, I guess you'd rather your friends die then to protect them." Chase Young began to tell Kimiko.

"What do you mean?" She asked him.

Now Chase Young's evil smile grew as he took a few steps towards Kimiko.

"What I mean Kimiko, is that if your friends get in the way of my plans, or even step foot onto my grounds, they won't see the light of day ever again. Unless of course you were to agree to my terms, do as I command, and become my bride." Chase Young explained to her.

"My friends will fight whatever you can throw at them. They won't just sit around as you try and take over the world. You can say whatever you want, but nothing's going to make me listen to you or stop my friends from rescuing me. Therefore I'll never agree to any of those terms Chase." Kimiko explained to him.

"Really now Kimiko, are you really sure about that?" Chase Young asked her.

"Yes, yes I am sure about that. You can't the xiaolin monks and you never will." Kimiko told Chase Young with a small grin on her face.

"Well if you're really sure about that now." Said Chase Young.

"Ugg...for the millionth time yes I'm sure!" Kimiko cried out annoyed towards Chase Young.

"Oh Kimiko, Kimiko, unless you want your friends to pleadge their eternal loyalty to me, then you'll have to listen to me." Chase Young told her.

"Yeah well...well uh...yeah well uh you...you...um...oh." Was all Kimiko had to say to him apparently.

Kimiko didn't have a come back to say to Chase Young. Therefore she couldn't really say anything back to him. She was now completely stumped with that last thing he told her.

"Well now Kimiko, what's your decision now? Become my bride and leave your old friends behind, or have them perish or serve me for eternity?" Chase Young questioned and asked Kimiko.

**Eye, Eye, Eye!!!**

**What's Kimiko going to do?!**

**Will she refuse and lose her friends?**

**Or...**

**Will she become the bride of Chase Young?**

**OMG what's she going to do?!?!**

**Please stay tune for my next chapter and review please.**

**Thank you and have a nice day. ;)**


	5. You Pick It

**Wedding of Darkness**

**You Pick It**

**Chapter 5**

Okay everyone so here's how it's going to go. Just like from one of my W.I.T.C.H story, (If you don't know what I'm talking about then please read it and review if you'd like to) I'm going to allow you **the readers** **to pick it**. You can decide on what Kimiko should do. What will her decision be now?

Will she agree and become Chase Youngs bride in order to protect her friends?

Or...

Will she refuse and never agree to marry Chase Young?

I'm going to let you guys decide on that part and then review **what** **she should do.**

Do review and give me your responce on it please.

Thank you and good luck. ;)


	6. Her Choice

**Wedding of Darkness**

**Her Choice**

**Chapter 6**

Note: Thank you for the few reviews and suggestions on what I should do next and what Kimiko should do. I'm going to be using an idea from a good friend of mine on here. I'll use the other idea later on, but for now...Thank you **Firegirl 156** and here's your suggestion and result.

**(Chase Young's Throne Room)**

Okay, so Kimiko had to make a decision on whether or not she would become Chase Young's bride. On the one hand, her friends would be safe and live, but on the other hand, if she refused then they'd serve Chase Young as his servant while turned into cat creatures. She didn't no couldn't let her friends suffer for something that was her problem. She knew that she'd have to sacrifice and give up her old life and everything that she'd done with her friends. She'd have to erase the past and do something that she didn't want to, but would have to if she wished for her friends to live another day. Although she hated Chase Young and everything that he'd done in the past, she'd have to marry him if she wanted her friends to live and not serve under Chase Young's control.

"Well Kimiko, what's your decision?" Chase Young asked her.

Kimiko looked up as Chase Young and then back down at the ground in shame.

"Well. what is your decision?" Chase asked her again.

"Alright Chase, I-I'll marry you. Just please, leave my friends out off this and don't hurt them." She told him.

"Of course Kimiko. I'm bound by my word and no harm will come of your friends." Chase told her.

Although Kimiko was greatful of that, she still didn't like what she was doing. If it ment protecting the ones she loved, then she'd do it for them.

"Now that, that's all settled, you should get some rest Kimiko. I've got much to do and I want you well rested and ready for when the time comes for our wedding." Chase told her.

He then snapped his fingurs and two jungle cats came into The Throne Room.

"My jungle cats will escort you back to your bedroom until I call for you." Chase told Kimiko as the jungle cats came to her sides.

"Oh and if you try to escape again or even try to fight me or my jungle cats, I'll personally have your friends eliminated. Don't disappoint me and now follow my cats to your room." Chase told her.

Kimiko did what she was told and then followed the jungle cats back to her bedroom. Fear ran through her skin. Anger ran through her blood. Sorrow ran through her face. These emotions were running all over her body. She wanted to just let them all come out at once or take them out on someone, but she couldn't. If she even fought againts Chase Young's cats or tried to escape, then her friends would be eliminated.

_"I've got to do something. I've got to some how tell my friends about what's going to happen, or at least try and get a warning to them. Yet how am I going to do that? Chase Young has his jungle cats all over the place. Not to mention his Crow that will tell Chase Young what I may intend to do." _Kimiko thought to herself as she kept following the jungle cats back to her bedroom.

"_There has to be a way for me to tell the guys what Chase Young is up to. I've got to figure out a way to do it." _She tought to herself as the jungle cats approached her bedroom.

One cat opened the door, while the other one escorted Kimiko inside. As soon as Kimiko was inside, the jungle cats left her closing and locking up the door behind them.

"Okay Kimiko, time to put your head in gear and think. How can I warn the guys without Chase finding out?" She asked herself.

She puzzled and puzzled and began to pace around in the room. She had to plan and think carefully about what she was going to do before making a move.

"I need to maybe form a strategie before going any further with anything else." Kimiko told herself.

Then Kimiko walked over to the bed and layed flat down on it.

"Aw man, if I make a wrong move my friends are dead, if I try to escape my friends are dead, and if I stay here my friends are still dead." She told herself.

"Oh...Omi...Clay...Dojo...Master Fung...Raimundo." She said to herself.

"Oh Raimundo." She said as tears began to form in her eyes.

She began to cry and cry until she lost control and burst into tears. Kimiko couldn't stop, she just had to cry and cry and cry. The thought of what she was doing and how her friends lives were hanging by a string if she made a wrong move.

"W-w-why me? W-w-why did it have to be me?" Kimiko asked herself as she cried some more before falling asleep.

**(Meanwhile/Xiaolin Temple)**

The boys were just starting to wake up from their nights slumber. One by one, the boys woke up, got out of bed, got dressed into their xiaolin robes, and then headed into the kitchen to get some breakfast. Clay and Omi were already in the kitchen when Dojo came in along with Master Fung.

"Morning Master Fung. Morning Dojo.."

"Good morning Master Fung. Good morning Dojo."

Said Omi and Clay.

"Good morning Omi and Clay. Where is Raimundo and Kimiko?" Said Master Fung.

"Oh I think Raimund is finishing getting dressed, but I have not seen Kimiko Master Fung." Omi told him.

"Interesting." Said Master Fung.

"Clay have you seen Kimiko?" He asked.

"Nope, I reckon I haven't seen the little lady Master Fung." Said Clay.

"Strange." Said Master Fung.

"Oh hey here comes Raimundo." Said Dojo who pointed to the door where Raimundo walked through.

Raimundo gave a quick yawn before getting a glass of juice and then sitting down to drink it.

"Raimundo have you seen Kimiko this morning?" Master Fung asked him.

"Kimiko? No sir, I thought she was still in her room or in the bathroom." Raimundo told him.

"I see." Said Master Fung.

"No one has seen Kimiko?" He asked.

"No. Nope. Not that I know of." Said all three monks.

"This is interesting. No one has seen Kimiko yet. We should probably investigate this and search for her." Master Fung suggested to the monks.

So the boys went off searching for Kimiko and to where she could be hiding. Omi searched hig, Clay searched low, and Raimundo searched all around. Was Kimiko to be found? Nope. nope she was nowhere to be found. When the boys came back to Master Fung, they had this to say to him.

"Master Fung we have looked everywhere but we can not find Kimiko." Said Omi.

"Yeah, this is harder then finding a neddle in a hay stake." Said Clay.

"Aw man, where do you think she could be?" Asked Raimundo who was worried.

"Wow oh...oh...oh boy...ah..." Said Dojo.

"No time to ask questions, we've got Shen Gong Wu at twelve o' clock." Explained Dojo to everyone.

"Aw man...why did there have to be a new Shen Gong Wu just as Kimiko goes missing?" Raimundo asked himself.

"What Wu is it this time Dojo?" Asked Omi.

Then Dojo pulled out a scroll and opened it up for everyone to see.

"It's called The Shadow Ring. Whoever puts the ring on will be controlled by a dark shadow and the person who put the ring on their foe." Explained Dojo.

"So you're saying that if we were to put the ring on someone, then they'd be under our control and a shadows?" Questioned Raimundo.

"Correct, and the only way to free them is one of two ways." Said Dojo.

"Okay then but what are those ways little buddy?" Asked Clay.

"Well, one way is to by destroying the shadow with tons of light, or, if you happen to love the person under the rings control, then a simple kiss should release them." Explained Dojo.

"_A kiss huh?_ _I like the sound of that." _Thought Raimundo to himself.

"Comeon boys, we've got to get to that Shen Gong Wu beofre any of he Heylin forces do." Said Dojo who transformed into his giant dragon form for the boys to climb on.

"Wait what about Kimiko?!" Called out Raimundo.

"Don't worry, I'll search around for Kimiko here while the rest of you go and get the Shen Gong Wu." Master Fung told him and away Dojo flew with the boys on his back.

**(Meanwhile/Chase Young's Palace)**

"Chase!!!!! Chase!!!!! CHASE!!!!!!" Cried out Wuya who came rushing into The Throne Room.

Chase Young was meditating when Wuya came rushing in and screaming like a banshie.

"What is it Wuya?! What is it that's so important for you to come in here screaming?!" He asked her in anger.

"I-I just wanted to let you know that a new Shen Gong Wu has just revealed itself." She told him.

"I have little interest in Shen Gong Wu Wuya. Now leave me to be before I continue with the wedding preperations." He told her.

"No, no Chase you don't understand!" Started Wuya.

"Oh really, and what wouldn't i understand?" He asked her with his back turned on her.

"This isn't just any Wu, this is The Shadow Ring!!!" She cried out waving her arms in the air like an idiot.

What Wuya had just told Chase had caught his attention. He turned to look at her and then said this.

"The Shadow Ring you say? Hm...that could be of some use to me." He said.

"Yes, but if we're to have it, then we must leave before those Xiaolin brats get to it first." She told him.

"I understand that Wuya, but without Kimiko, the monks will be useless against us. Especially the Dragon of Wind." He told Wuya with his back turned on her.

"What are you saying? That Raimundo has feelings for Kimiko?" She asked.

"That's exactually what I'm saying Wuya. Now come, we must leave for the Wu before the monks can get it." Chase told her as he started to turn around and leave for the door with Wuya behind him.

**(Meanwhile/Kimiko's Room)**

Kimiko was still fast asleep have horrible dreams about her friends. They were all suffering and dying right in front of her. Kimiko's body began to heat up and her stomach began to churn and twist in pain. She was gasping for air and rolling back and forth on the bed. She kept seeing her friends in trouble and danger as she stood and watched them. She wanted to help, but she couldn't. She belonged to Chase Young now. She was feeling all heated up and sweaty. Then, she woke up almost screaming and holding her hand to her heart. She was gasping for air and trying to calm down. She then put her hand onto her head and then collapes onto the bed again.

"Oh Raimundo, I wish you were here to rescue me. I wish you and Omi and Clay were here to help me. Please...please find me....please...bring me back home to you." She said to herself as she closed her eyes and fell back asleep.

**End of this chapter but more's to come**

**Not to worry and stay in touch**

**Thank you all**

**Please review to please :)**


	7. The Shadow Ring

**Halloween Night**

**The Skeleton and The Book**

**Chapter 4**

Just a quick note to everyone who'll read this chapter. I'm going to continue from the last chapter to this chapter. Hopefully I can get this right from the last chapter. Well then without futher delay, on with the story.

Okay...so...um...Jack was looking for a certian type of book for Selena to read. He searched from one bookshelf to the next. All for just one book.

"Um...Mr. Skeleton, what kind of book all you looking for exactually?" Selena asked him.

"You'll see Selena, just give me a little bit longer to find it." Jack told her.

So Selena sat there waiting, and waiting until finally jack came over with a book in his hands. He walked over to where Selena was, and then held out the book for her to look at.

"Is this the book Mr. Skeleton?" Selena asked him.

"Correct Selena, this is a very special book." He started to tell her.

"Why is that sir?" She asked him.

"This book, contains all the history of Halloween Town." He told me.

"Okay...um, so what's so important about this book that I need to see and read?" She asked him.

"I just would like you to read this for a while. I have some business to attend to with the Mayor so I'm leaving you here alone. If...that's alright with you Selena? If not then I can ask the Mayor to come here." Jack told her.

"Oh...um...n-no, no it's alright sir I can wait here." She told him.

"Are you sure? I don't really feel comfortable leaving a young girl all alone for who knows how long until I return." Jack told her.

"It's alright really, I can stay here I'm used to being all alone." She told him.

"Really now?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I'm use to it. I'm usually always alone." She told Jack who seemed a bit worried.

Now although Selena said and claimed that she was okay staying at home on her own, Jack didn't seemed convinced about going now. It just didn't seem right to leave a young girl like Selena on her own for who knows how long he would be with the Mayor. Jack thought about it but wasn't convinced. He just couldn't leave Selena all alone. It didn't seem right and he knew it.


	8. Notice

**The Wedding of Darkness**

**Notice**

**Chapter 8**

Hello everyone! Just a quick notice and important information that you should know about. For those of you who have or will ready chapter 7 of Wedding of darkness, there's been a minor mistake. I must have accidentally done something to the chapter that caused it not to appear in that chapter and story. It probably got mixed up with a different chapter from a different story so...**I'm terribly, truely, and horribly sorry everyone!**

If you all want to know, the Xiaolin monks found The Shadow Ring, but they had an encounter with Jack Spicer and his Jack-Bots. So the monks are fighting jack's robots and winning of course, but what they don't know is that Chase Young and Wuya are watching them. Then the cave started to rumble and rocks came falling down to the ground. So Dojo had to fly and dodge falling rocks with the guys on his back while Jack screamed like a girl and made a hasty retreat.

Unfortunatly, The Shadow ring fell out of Raimundo's pocket and plummited to the ground. Thus Chase Young and Wuya who were watching and waiting took the wu and went back to Chase Young's palace with victory.

Meanwhile Kimiko wakes up from her nap and starts to feel a bit guilty about her decision. Then Chase comes into her bedroom and the two of them are talking and Chase tries to get The Shadow Ring onto Kimiko's finger. But Kimiko feel's as though she's seen The Shadow Ring before and detects it as Shen Gong Wu. Thus Chase doesn't get the ring on her.

Failing at first, Chase Young comes up with an idea. Using some sleep powder and pouring it into some herdle tea, Kimiko drinks the tea and falls asleep. This is Chase's chance to get The Shadow Ring on her and then have control over Kimiko. And if you guessed it right Chase Young succeeds and a dark shadow goes into Kimiko allowing Chase Young to control her now.

So that's the basic stuff from chapter 7 and again I'm so sorry. I'll make sure to be more careful and make chapter 9 much better and make sure it's the right chapter and not another one. Until i do so keep on reading and sending in more reviews please.

Thank you and again...Sorry:0


	9. Confession and Control

**Wedding of Darkness**

**Confession and Control**

**Chapter 9**

_Note: Hey there everybody!_

_It's been a while huh?_

_Well I'm back with this story, and I'm gonna give u all the best chapter for this story!_

_P.S. Please leave lots of reviews_

Alright, so if you don't remember I'll just refresh your memories.

Chase, who got ahold of 'The Shadow Ring', placed it onto Kimiko's finger.

Which then created a dark shadow that took control of Kimiko.

In other words, Chase Young can make or have Kimiko do whatever he wants her to do.

GASP!

Now how is this gonna end?

Or even begin?

Let's find out shall we?

**_(Chase Young's Palace)_**

After placing 'The Shadow Ring' onto Kimiko's finger, Chase left her room and went back into the throne room. He still had preperations for the wedding to take care of, and he wanted it all done. He had his jungle cats working while Chase headed down to his bedroom. There was something that he had to get for Kimiko, and it could only be found in his bedroom.

Once there, Chase Young headed for the closet that was on the right side of his bedroom. He walked over to it, opened the doors, and pulled out a medium sized box. Which was also a dark blue color that was the same color as the night sky itself. Chase brought it over to his bed, and then placed it down onto it.

"After all these years, it is finally happening." Chase said to himself as he took the lid off of the box.

Inside of the box, Chase pulled out a beautiful dress.

The dress was red; very long that it touched the ground; in fact it was very long that it dragged a bit on the ground when walking; a golden rope was wrapped around the waist with a large golden flower attachted to it; two golden dragons were in the front; gold patterns were on the shoulders; there were these long, flowing, and transparent sleeves with gold patterns at the ends; and finally two gold slippers to wear each with some lacing and small flowers at the top.

Chase held up the dress and examined it.

After 1500 years, the dress was still in good condition.

"Perfect." Chase said to himself.

"For 1500 years, I have kept this dress with me. Hoping that one day I would find someone to rule by my side for eternity; and now that day is almost here, and soon, I will have my bride, and the world will be ours."

Placing the dress back nto the box and closing it, Chase took the box and carried it to Kimiko's bedroom.

**_(Kimiko's Bedroom/Kimiko's POV)_**

I don't know what exactually happened, but for some reason after drinking that tea, I felt tired and went to sleep.

My body felt paralized.

My head felt heavy.

My eyes were shut tight.

Frankly, my entire body was in lock down, or it was shut down anyway.

I wanted to wake up.

No!

I tried to wake up, but I couldn't.

I got scared, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't wake up. Just then, I could feel my body getting cold. Inside, I felt my surrounding getting colder and colder and I had to use my fire powers to keep me warm. Pretty soon just as I was feeling warm, my fire went out, and darkness completely surrounded me.

Inside, I was trapped and indulged in complete darkness. I tried to escape, but I felt something grab ahold of my wrists and ankles. Then, I felt myself being held up in place, and soon I blacked out.

_**(Kimiko's Bedroom/Chase's POV)**_

I made my way up to Kimiko's bedroom while carrying the box with the dress inside.

If Kimiko was still asleep, then I would wake her up because I wanted her to try on the dress. I was certian that it would be a perfect fit on her, but I wanted to be sure and see for myself. So when I entered the door leading into Kimiko's bedroom, I opened it, and saw Kimiko still fast asleep.

I smirked and walked inside. Closing the door behind me. Once inside, I placed the box onto the dresser, and then walked over to Kimiko. I came up to her, and kneeled before her. Gently stroking her cheek and then playing a bit with her hair. I smirked while playing with her hair, but then I stopped and got back up. Although I was just forcing Kimiko into marrying me, there was something else that I began to feel. It was a feeling that I have not felt in a long time.

Why is that?

Why is it that I'm feeling this?

This...feeling?

This strange feeling?

Could it be, that I may be falling in..._love?_

In love with a Xiaolin Monk?

I thought about that for a moment, but then I shook off that feeling and turned away. It would seem as though every time I looked at Kimiko, I begin to feel...feel..._strange. _There was just something about her that I simply enjoyed. Perhaps it was how as she slept she looked like an innocent angel that had fallen from heaven and was asleep in an open field? It could be how she looks like a Godess what with her figer, beauty, and power? Or maybe, maybe it was how she sacrificed her own life for her friends?

How could it be that I, the most powerful Heylin Warrior am falling in love with a Xiaolin Monk?

This is unexceptable!

Just then, I heard Kimiko start to groan and her body moved a bit. She was now starting to wake up from the tea I had given to her earlier. However, I was not concerned about that. What I was concerned about was using the Shen Gong Wu on her. I had to know if it worked before going any further with my plans. Soon enough Kimiko's eyes began to open and she sat up and let out a yawn. She blinked a few times and then looked up at me.

_**(Kimiko's POV)**_

I had finally awoken and started getting up. I was still a bit tired, but I just sat up and let out a quick yawn. To be quiet honest I don't know what had happened while I was asleep, or even what was going on at the moment. In fact, I couldn't remember anything from the last 24 hours.

Why is that?

Just as I was about to think and ponder abot that thought, I spotted a shadow on the floor. I looked at it, and then brought my face up to see Chase Young starring right at me. He was just, just starring at me as if I had something on my face, but I think it might be for another reason.

We just starred at each other and deep into one another's eyes.

It was and felt so..._strange._

Yet I soon felt the urge to do something that came unexpected.

I didn't know what was going on, but I felt the urge to...hug Chase. And so that's just what I did. I pounced onto him and wrapped my arms around his neck. Why was I doing this though? I mean, I liked Raimundo after all and not Chase Young, and yet I was hugging him for some reason.

Pretty soon, my head felt like it was starting to spin, and I thought the room was spinning as well.

I began to feel dizzy, and soon passed out in Chase Young's arms.

**(Chase Young's POV)**

Kimiko soon passed out in my arms and I caught her right before she landed onto the bed. Apparently the shen gong wu had a more powerful effect on her then I thought. I starred at her lifeless body and then placed her gently onto the bed. I got her all nice and comfy by placing her body under the covers, and then tucking her in. Before I left her room, I gave her a gentle, and soft kiss on her forehead.

I really don't know why I did that, but I wanted to do it. It just felt so right. So I gave her another kiss on the forehead, and then on the cheek. The taste of her flesh made my tastebuds go crazy, and wild. Her skin was so soft, and it tasted like fresh cut strawberries.

I wanted more of her. I really, really wanted more of her. I can't explain why, but she just reminds me so much of my once , without thinking twice, I picked up Kimiko bridal style in my arms, and carried her back to my bedroom.

**(Raimundo's POV)**

Me and the guys were riding on Dojo back to the temple with the shen gong wu in my pocket. Once we got to the temple, we got off of Dojo and ran to Master Fung. Well I did anyway, but the guys were right behind me. I found Master Fung on the porch drinking tea. When I got to him, he looked up at me, and Omi and Clay who were right behind me.

"Young monks, I trust that you were successful at retrieving the shen gong wu?" He asked us.

"You know it! Though we had a close call with Jack Spicer and the cave almost collapsed on us, but we got the shen gong wu right here." I told him and reached into my pocket to show Master Fung the shen gong wu.

However, there was something wrong.

When I reached into my pocket, I didn't feel the wu.

So I tried the other pocket.

Still nothing.

I started to panic a bit.

Where was it?

"Raimundo? Don't you have the shen gong wu?" Omi asked me.

I didn't respond to him because I was still going through my pockets.

"Rai partner, what's wrong?" Clay asked me.

I still didn't answer, but kept looking through my pockets.

"_Oh no. Oh no, no, no! No! Please tell me I didn't lose it? Aw hell no! Shit! I lost it." _I thought to myself.

I turned to Master Fung with a look of disappointment on my face.

"Master Fung, I-I don't know what happened. Its just...the cave, an-and Jack...and then the collision." I tried to tell him, but he walked up to me putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I understand Raimundo, but there is a possibility that the Heylin forces now have the shen gong wu. Which means that if Chase Young was there, that he now has 'The Shadow Ring', and that he may use it on Kimiko." Master Fung explained to us.

I grew scared and worried.

My body felt funny, and I found it hard to stand.

My legs got wobbly and I soon collapes onto the table.

Omi and Clay helped me up, but it was still difficult to stand.

"Raimundo, why are you unbalanced on your own two feet?" Omi asked me.

"Do you perhaps have giggle legs?"

"You mean jelly legs Omi." I told him.

"That too!" He said.

"Well...I kind of do." I said.

"Have the jelly legs?" Asked Omi with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah...yeah I got that." I replied as I soon gained the ability to stand up again.

Just then, Dojo came into the room holding a letter in his hand.

"Guys! Guys! We've got a problem!" He cried out as he rushed into the room and got up on the table.

"What's wrong little buddy?" Asked Clay.

"This letter dropped right out of the sky, and landed on my head!" Started Dojo.

We all just looked at Dojo in curiousity.

"Okay...so what's that got to do with anything?" I asked him.

"Look at who its from!" He told me, handing the letter to me which I took from his hands.

I looked at the letter where I saw a name in fine print on the front.

My eyes grew large and I almost lost my balance again.

"Oh no...aw man no." I said when I saw whose name was on the front.

_Chase Young_

I opened up the envolope, picked out the letter, and read it to Omi; Clay; Master Fung; and Dojo.

_Dear Xiaolin Warriors,_

_If you didn't already know, it was I, Chase Young, who kidnapped your precious Kimiko. _

_No need to worry about her though. _

_She's perfectly safe with me._

_For now._

_Although I suppose you would like to know what I intend on doing with her?_

_I'll give you a hint..._

_Let's just say that I plan on forming a close bond between us._

_It would be best if you just stay out of my way, and not interfer with my plans._

_That is, if you wish for no harm to come to Kimiko?_

_If you do choose to come and save her, let's just say that you won't be coming out alive._

_Its your choice._

_Leave me and Kimiko?_

_Or suffer the concenquences?_

_Signed,_

_Chase Young_

My heart began to ach.

My body was turning into a sauna.

Based on what this letter spoke of, Chase Young had Kimiko.

My Kimiko.

Well...alright she wasn't actually mine, but she will be someday. Anyway, after I had finished reading the letter to the guys, they all grew worried just like me. Though there was one thing that I didn't quiet get. What did Chase Young mean when he put down that Kimiko and him will be forming a close bond? I turned to Master Fung in hopes that he had some sort of idea about what Chase meant, because I honestly had no idea what-so-ever. When he didn't speak, I spoke up first.

"Master Fung, what does Chase mean by 'forming a close bond between him and Kimiko?'" I asked him.

"Huh? If you ask me, I think Chase Young might turn Kimiko into one of those scary jungle cats of his." Dojo told me.

"No." Said Master Fung.

"Chase Young has no intension in doing that to Kimiko. However, there is something else that he might consider doing to her."

"What's that Mast Fung?" Asked Omi.

"Yeah? What does that no good ombray plan on doing to Kimiko?" Asked Clay.

"I will tell you young monks, but you must listen carefully. For what I'm about to tell you will be quiet shocking, but true." Master Fung told them.

I looked at the guys who just nodded at me.

Then I turned back to Master Fung.

"We understand Master Fung." I replied.

"Very good." He said before pausing for a moment, and then begin his story.

"Now, to start off, while you three were off getting the shen gong wu with Dojo, I paid a visit to Master Monk Guan. I thought that Kimiko's disappearence had a link in with Chase Young, so I went to Master Monk Guan who I explained to situation to. I told him about Kimiko's disappearence and about the shen gong wu that you were going after. When I was done, Master Monk Guan poundered on this thought for a moment before I noticed the expression on his face change from calm to disturbed."

"Oh this is most fasinating." Said Omi.

"I guess, but why did Guan's face suddenly change?" I said.

"I was just about to get to that part Raimundo." Said Master Fung and I slightly blushed.

"Now then as I was saying, Master Monk Guan left the room telling me that he had to gget something. When he returned, he placed down an ancient scroll, showed, and read to me the details of this scroll."

"Oh! Oh! What did the scroll say Master Fung?" Omi asked in excitement.

"Whoa there partner. You're getting as jumpy as a jack rabbitt who drank a gallon of coffee." Said Clay trying to calm Omi down.

While Clay was doing that, I asked Master Fung to continue telling the story, and about the details of the scroll.

"The ancient scroll young monks tells a story of how many years ago, Chase Young had fallen in love with a beautiful young girl. Like Kimiko, the girl was very beautiful, and very skillful. Her name was Sakura Mitzu. One of Dashi's top students who developed a crush on Chase Young. Whenever she had the chance after training, she would meet up with Chase and the two would talk or train together underneather the cherry blossom tree. Overtime, the two grew closer, and soon fell in love. However, their love soon fadded away once Chase Young turned over to the Heylin side. It was right before the day the two were to be married, and when Sakura found out, she was so devistated that she locked herself in her home for days. She had loved Chase Young so much, that she could not believe that he had done such a thing." Explained Master Fung.

Well this story was a sad one.

In fact, it was so sad, that even Omi, Clay, and Dojo were crying.

I tried to hold back my tears, but I couldn't.

"Sakura stayed locked away in her home, and had thoughts of running away from the world, and the darkness that had taken over. However, it was not before she payed a visit to the old cherry tree where she and Chase Young and spent their days of training and talking here. She wished to pay it one last visit before she left. Yet during that visit, Chase Young appeared from the tree, and landed right before her. Although Sakura knew that Chase Young was now evil, she was still in love with him, and Chase knew that Sakura still had feelings for him. Therefore, he offered Sakura the chance to join him and be his bride as they ruled the world."

"Oh that is most devious of Chase Young to do. Especially to someone like Sakura." Said Omi.

"I'll say. Who would wanna marry that lizard anyway?" I said trying to make a point.

"But what happened to Sakura?"

"Well Raimundo, when Chase Young offered Sakura the chance to join him, at first she was concidering it; but although she still loved Chase, she would not betry her Master, nor would she betray her friends." Explained Master Fung.

"What happened next did not end so well. When Sakura refusd to join him, Chase Young grew furious, but so instead of killing her, he transformed Sakura into a mystical bird. One that would live forever young, and never die. Then, he had the energy drained from Sakura, making her weak. To this day, nobody knows where Sakura is, or if she found a way to transform herself back into human, but Chase Young has kept a piece of her with him. Even after that day."

"And what was it that Chase young kept that belonged to Sakura?" Asked Omi.

"It was her wedding dress that he took from her home and stowed it away somewhere." Master Fung replied.

Okay although that was a sad story, it didn't explain why Chase had kidnapped Kimiko.

Unless...

Oh no.

Realizing what I thought might be true, I had to check with Master Fung.

"Master Fung, do you think that it's possible that Chase Young kidnapped Kimiko because he wants to drain the energy and powers from her?" I questioned.

"That's what I too thought Raimundo." Said Master Fung.

"However, Master Monk Guan told me of something else that Chase had in stored."

"Turning Kimiko into a jungle cat?" Asked Omi.

"Hypnotizing the little lady into joining him?" Asked Clay.

"Using Kimiko as bait to lure us into a trap and then suck the life out of us and eat me?" Asked Dojo who was shaking.

"Not quiet like any of that young monks." Said Master Fung.

"Then what is it? What could Chase possible do to Kimiko if not any of those things?" I questioned because I wanted answers.

"It's true that Kimiko is apart of Chase Young's plans to rule the world, however, to do so, Chase must get a skillful warrior to marry him. Only then with their combinded powers will he be able to rule the world and bring it into eternal darkness." Master Fung told us, and we all starred at him in shock and a bit of confusion.

"Master Fung, you don''t think that Chase Young would us 'The Shadow Ring' on Kimiko and make her marry him do you?" I asked him hoping that, that wasn't the answer.

But he just closed his eyes, and looked at the ground.

That wasn't good.

That just couldn't be good.

"Ma-Maaster Fung?" I said with fear in my voice.

He didn't answer me, and the guys were getting worried like me.

"Master Fung? Are you going to answer me?" I asked.

Yet Master Fung didn't speak, and remained the way he was.

"Master Fung answer me!" I cried out.

Then he slowly moved his head up, and opened his eyes to look at the four of us.

And then, he finally spoke.

"I'm afraid that...Chase Young _is _planning on marrying Kimiko by using the shen gong wu. If, he is to rule the world." He told us, and after hearing that my heart sank and those words echoed through my head.

My hands shaked, and my vision started to get blury.

My heart was pounding out of my chest.

My legs turned to jelly.

Basically, I was falling apart, and just about ready to pass out.

The others must have noticed this, because they quickly rushed to my side just as I collapesed onto the floor.

I don't remember much after that, but when I woke up, I found myself in my room with a wrm and wet wash cloth on my forehead.

Omi and Clay were sitting by my sides, awaiting for me to wake up.

Omi was the first to notice that I had awaken, and then told Clay who looked at me with a small smile on his face.

"Well howdy Raimundo. Glad to see that you're awake." Clay told me,

"Raimundo, you gave us quiet a scare back there. Are you feeling alright?" Omi told me.

I wanted to talk to them. I wanted to tell them what was going on. Yet my head felt dizzy, and my voice was somewhere lost in my neck. I groaned and moaned which made me feel like an idiot. I mean, I am the Xiaolin Leader after all, and yet here I am feeling weak and helpless.

"Ugh...oh..." I complained.

"Easy there partner. After you passed out, Master Fung had us bring you here, and had us take care of you." Clay told me.

"Yes, you simply passed out after Master Fung told us how Chase Young would use the shen gong wu on Kimiko, and make her marry him." Explained Omi.

"K-K-Kimiko...Ki-Kimiko..." I said slowly.

She was the only thing I had on my mind at the moment, and I couldn't stop thinking about her. Omi and Clay just looked at me with faces that said 'What's wrong with Raimundo?' on them. I didn't really notice it, but even if I did, then I wouldn't care. The only thing that I really cared about right now, was rescuing Kimiko from Chase Young. I tried to use my strength to lift myself up, but Clay and Omi pushed me down. I complained to them and begged them to let me get up, but they said that I had to stay down. Told me that I should get some rest until further notice.

But I didn't want to rest, I wanted to get up, and rescue Kimiko. If Chase Young succeeded in marrying Kimiko, then not only would we lose her, but we would also lose the entire world in eternal darkness. I clutched my fists with rage, and started to get back up again. Although Omi and Clay tried to keep me down, I just pushed them out of the way, and sat up.

"Raimundo, what are you doing?" Omi asked me as I got up and onto my feet.

"I'm going to Chase Young's Palace, kick his ass, and bring Kimiko back to the Temple." I said in rage.

"Whoa there partner!" Clay cried out running over to me.

"Raimundo! Wait!" Omi cried out doing the same thing as Clay.

"No! No I'm not gonna wait!" I told them.

"Chase Young has Kimiko, and he's gonna make her marry him. I'm not gonna let him do that to her, and I'm certianly not gonna lose Kimiko to the Heylin side! Because if we do then I will DESTROY CHASE YOUNG!"

Both Omi and Clay stopped trying to hold me back after I yelled.

Instead, they quickly ran past me to probably get Master Fung, but I wasn't caring about that right now. All I really cared about was saving Kimiko before Chase Young could turn her over to the Heylin side. I cared for her way to much to let Chase have her. So I stormed down the hallways until I got outside. I was now heading for the entrance, but Master Fung called out my name and Dojo blocked the entrance.

"Raimundo, I understand that you are upset and want to rescue Kimiko, but..."

"Ugh! You don't get it do you?" I cried out as I turned around to face him, Omi, and Clay.

"Chase Young has Kimiko, and he's gonna turn her over to the Heylin side unless I stop him! I don't care what he has to throw at me, or if he tries to kill me. I'm gonna march into his palace, fight whatever he has to throw at me, and then I'm gonna kick his ass and take back Kimiko!"

"Easy there partner." Said Clay who ran up and grabed a hold of my arm.

Omi then came up in front of me, and tried to bring me to a hault.

"Raimundo, you must stop and think two times about what you're doing."

"You mean 'Think twice' right?" Said Clay.

"That too!" Said Omi.

They kept trying to push me back, but it was only until Master Fung arrived that made me come to a hault.

Well that and when he yelled at all three of us to stop what we were doing.

"What is going on here?" He asked.

Then Omi, Clay, and I were all talking at the same time while telling Master Fung about what we were doing.

I'd be surprised if he managed to catch anything we were telling him.

"ENOUGH!" He screamed which scared the daylights out of us.

"What is this that I'm hearing? Raimundo, you were about to go off to Chase Young's Palace on your own?"

"Well...Yeah." I replied.

"Raimundo, as much as I admire your bravery, that is not a very noble thing to do." Master Fung told me while shaking his head.

"But Master Fung you don't understand. I-" I started but was then cut off.

"I understand Raimundo, but what I can't understand is to why you would think about doing something as rational as this?" He told me.

"I happen to have a very good reason as to why that is!" I cried out.

"Alright then...What is it?" Said Master Fung.

"Uh...Beg your pardon?" I asked almost sounding exactualy like Clay.

"Please tell us why you were about to just run off to Chase Young's Palace on your own. Not just because you wanted to rescue Kimiko. I want the honest truth from you Raimundo. Not a lie. Not a made up story. I just want the truth." Master Fung told me.

"Bu-But...Uh but...Uh...Oh..." I said struggling to find the right words to say.

"The truth buck-o. Just give us the truth." Dojo told me.

"Well..."

"_Aw man, me and my big mouth. What am I suppose to tell them? That I've had a secret crush on Kimiko since we first came to the Temple? That all I can thing about during my free time is her? That Kimiko is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen before in my life? With her long jet black hair that flows in the wind; her eyes twinkle in the moon and sunlight; and her smile is what really complete's her features. If I tell them that I have a secret crush on Kimiko they'll just laugh at me; but if I don't tell them why I was going alone, then I'll be scrubing toilets and the floor for a month. What am I suppose to do?" _I thought to myself while trying to come up with something.

Although I think Master Fung is starting to get pretty suspicious right now.

"Raimundo, the truth. Now!" He said making me almost jump.

Apparently, Master Fung isn't patient when it comes to one telling the truth.

I sigh in disappointment and roll my eyes before letting the truth come out of me.

"Fine..." I mumbled before getting ready too tell Master Fung; Omi; Clay; and Dojo the _entire _truth about what was really going on.

**_~Back at Chase Young's Palace/Kimiko's POV~_**

My mind and thoughts feel like there in a fog. I can't seem to focus or even think about anything at the moment. Its like nothing is getting through to me, and my mind has been put into lock down. Ugh! Great, now I can't even make any sence with what I'm talking about. Look yet me just say that I'm confussed, and I can't seem to make sence with whatever I have to say, think, or talk about at the moment. Simple as that, and yet I feel sort of...Strange.

What I mean by that is I've got this strange sensation going on inside of me, and I have no idea what it is. Its like...Like my body is under some sort of spell that's making my mind all foggy, and myself not...Well myself. If only I could figure out where I am right now, and what's going on? All I can remember is hearing a noise so I went to investigate it, but couldn't find anything. Everything after that is all a blank to me.

Talk about strange much huh? Hang on a second...I think I hear somebody. No, no wait a minute. It sounds a little more like...What is it? I know it, I just know it. Its at the tip of my tounge...I've got it! Music! I'm hearing music! That's it! That's what I'm hearing right n-Wait a second. Where is this music coming from anyway?

Slowly I begin to open my eyes, and I find myself some place I wasn't very familiar with. I mean it looked like a bedroom, but I didn't know whose bedroom it belonged to. When I tried to sit up to get a better look at the room, my body was aching, and couldn't move. I felt paralized, weak, and I didn't know why. Either I was working out to hard, or a spell had been cast over me? That was all I could think of at the moment. I've been hanging around Dojo to much to have come up with that spell idea.

I couldn't move any major parts of my body; but I could move my mouth; eyes; fingers; toes; and my head but only by a little bit. I tried to feel with my fingers what I was on, and I could make out something soft, and warm. I figured I must be in a bed, and from what I could make out with my head, I found myself under the covers, and my head on a soft pillow. I also noticed my hair was down and let loose by me. If I could, I would have check myself to make sure I was still dressed, but I couldn't.

"_Oh great, well at least if I am undressed I've got the covers over my body." _I thought to myself as I took a deep breathe and closed my eyes.

"_Guess I can't really do much right now? Except hope that I can feel movement in my body soon. Ugh! Why is this happening to me, and who is doing this? If only I could remember last night, and then maybe I would have a better idea on what's going on. Maybe if I could..."_

I began to move my fingers and tried to lift up my hand.

Yet I could only move my hand a few inches off of the bed.

I then tried to move my feet, but I could only wiggle them a little bit.

"_I guess I'm gonna have too lay down here until whoever comes in?" _I thought to myself, and the next thing I knew the door opened.

"_Wow, that was much quicker then I expected."_

I could here footsteps walking over to the bed, but I couldn't see who it was.

So I tried to move my head, or at least speak up.

"...Ah...uh..." Was all I could get out of my mouth.

My mouth felt so dry that I couldn't speak to whoever was in the room with me.

Then, I heard a voice talking to me.

"Mm...Well now, it would seem as though you are completely unstabbled my dear." The voice told me.

"_Unstabbled? Paralyzed? Isn't it all the same thing?" _I thought to myself.

"_But wait a minute now. That voice. I recongize that voice. No...No not him. Anybody but him please."_

I knew right from that voice, who it was that had brought me here, but why? Why did he bring me here, and what was he planning on doing with or too me? And then I felt a warm breathe of air breathing against my neck. I think I wanted to gage because I could smell his terrible breathe going through my nose. Ugh! It smelled like soup with a dead animal in it, or in this case...A dead dragon in it.

Then, I felt something touch my face. It felt like a hand of course, and it was brushing against my cheek. This touch felt different compared to Raimundo's touch. Rai's touch had this soft and gentle feeling to it, but this touch...I had to admit that it felt soft and gentle just like Rai's, but it also had this other feeling that sent goosebumps and chills all over and throughout my body. This touch was more like the touch of evil since it was sending me chills.

"You know Kimiko, you are truely a beauty. Even in this state you are truely a beautiful young woman." The voice told her, and then brushed his hand through my hair.

My vision was a little bit unclear, so I tried to squint my eyes to double check if I was right.

By that I mean if I was right about my kidnapper being Chase Young.

Just then, I felt a pair of soft wet lips on my eyes just I had blinked them.

"Kimiko, Kimiko, my beautiful Kimiko. I'm sure you want to move your body and sit up, but you're going to have to wait a little while longer before you can. Though there's no need to worry, because I can help you with this little problem." He told me, and I was now starting to get a little worried.

And then the next thing I know, a pair of hands wrapped underneathe me. One hand was on my back, and the other hand was on my head. Then my body is lifted up from the bed, and placed down in his lap. My head rested against his chest, and then the one hand supporting my head moved to my face. I grew scared in the position I was in, and a small little whimper/cry came out of me. I wanted to cry, but that would have been a sign of weakness. So I held back my tears, and kept my eyes shut tight.

He must have heard me because I felt his lips kiss the top of my forehead, and then he began to craddle me in his arms.

"There is no need to be sad my love. I'm not going to hurt you, and I never will hurt you. All I ask is that you trust me, respect me, and lo-"

"CHASE! CHASE WHERE ARE YOU!" Cried another familiar voice which I could tell was that witch Wuya.

The sound of her voice was like a shreik that belonged to a banshie. Even I cringed a little bit, as did Chase. I was hoping that he would put me down a leave to deal with Wuya, but instead he just ignored her cries, and kept on holding me in his arms.

"_Aw man, he's still holding onto me. Great...Either Wuya has to keep on screaming, or I'll be stuck in this position until I can move." _I thought to myself, and sure enough Wuya began to scream again.

"CHASE! CHASE! CHASE!" She cried out, and yet Chase still ignored her.

Apparently Wuya wasn't going to make him go and leave the bedroom.

"CHASE! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU! IT'S IMPORTANT! CHASE!"

And yet he still wouldn't budge.

"CHASE! CHASE! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU RIGHT NOW! PLEASE CHASE!"

Still nothing.

"CHASE COME OUT OF WHEREEVER YOU'RE HIDING AND TALK TO ME! IT'S REALLY IMPORTANT!"

That pretty much did the trick for him.

"What does that old hag want this time?" Chase mumbled as he looked at my face.

"Please excuse me love because I have to take care of something. I won't be long, but if I am then I'll be sure to hurry back to you." He told me before putting me back onto the bed, drapping the covers over my body, and then leaving the bedroom.

As soon as Chase was gone, I began to squirm my body around like a worm. I was getting feeling back in my body, and my vision was back and clear. Now that I could see, and was begining to gain movement, I could use this as an opportunity to make my escape. As soon as I had movement in my legs and arms, I used whatever strength I had, and I lifted myself up from the bed. it wasn't easy the first few trys, but then I finally managed to lift myself all the way up into a sitting position.

I sighed in relife, and then crawled to the end of the bed. The covers on my body were pulled off as I crawled, and then I remembered if I was wearing any clothes or not. So I looked down at my body, and was shocked with what I saw. I wasn't naked, but I was wearing an outfit that I wasn't familiar with. It was a really short dress that was above her knees by like 2-3 inches; the dress was a kimo with a dark red ribbon wrapped around her waist; there were these golden trimmings and swirls on the ends on the sleeves and the bottom of the dress; and the outfit itself was black.

"_Eek! Oh god! Please tell me that he had one of his jungle cats changed me into this outfit? Cause if not then I'm going to kill him before he can do anything to me." _I thought to myself as I tried to get that thought out of my head, and then get my feet onto the ground.

I was making a hasty retreat out of this room, out of Chase Young's Palace, and back to the Xiaolin Temple. I didn't care if I had to walk or run all the way back. I just wanted to get the hell out of here before Chase came back.

But then just as I had gotten my feet hanging over the edge; and they were now touching the ground, Chase had returned and was now standing in the middle of the doorway looking straight at me.

"_Oh shit!" _I thought.

I gave a weak smile, wave, and giggle at Chase.

He just stared at me and crossed his arms.

"Your not trying to escape from me are you Kimiko?" He asked me, but I didn't answer him.

I just looked down at the ground, and then at my feet.

"Kimiko, I want an answer." Chase said.

I quickly looked up at him, and then I looked back down at my feet.

"Um...Uh...I-I-I uh..." But I had no answer.

I didn't know what I was going to say to him at the moment. I mean I could lie, but Chase would probably know when I'm lying to him. If I were to tell him the truth then I could suffer an unvarable punishment. Hang on I just realized that I had I elemental powers. I could totally use them to get out of here. But first I have to lure Chase Young into my trap.

I moved backwards on the bed just starring at Chase who just looked at me with an evil smirk on his face. I sat on the back of the bed keeping a sturn look of bravery on my face while keeping my eyes on Chase. He just kept on stareing at me, and started to walk to the end of the bed.

"_That's right, just come on over here. I've got a surprise waiting for you." _I thought to myself.

But Chase didn't climb onto the bed, but stopped at the end of the bed.

I grew a little curious because he wasn't climbing onto the bed, and crawling over to me for me to burn him up. Gosh that sounded stranger then I thought it would. So I watched Chase carefully as he just smirked at me in an evil way. And then he snapped his fingers, and something stranged happened.

A strange vibration rushed throughtout my entire body. It felt really cold, like when a bucket of cold water gets poured onto your head. Only there was no water, but I was shaking and shivering like crazy at the moment. I felt really scared and cold that it seemed that it'd never go away.

EVER!

But then, the vibration stopped, and I no longer felt cold as ice. I was no longer scared, well okay yeah I was still a bit scared because I had no idea what Chase had just done, but that didn't mean I couldn't use my powers on him.

Or did it?

I felt so weak and useless I couldn't do it.

I think I couldn't do anything at all right at the moment.

And then...

This other vibration came over me, and it felt like Death was wrapping his cold and dead hands around me.

"Oh Kimiko...Do you wanna know what's going on?" Chase asked me.

I slowly nodded my head as Chase came to pick me up. Laying my head on a pillow, and my body down on the bed.

Then I felt something crawl onto the bed because I could feel it happening. I knew that it was Chase Young, and he soon made himself comfortable and laid down next to me. Quickly beginning to play with a few locks of my hair.

"Kimiko, have you looked at your ring finger on your right hand?" He asked me.

I shook my head 'No,' and then he gently picked my my right hand.

Showing me what looked to be a golden ring with red and black markings on it.

"Lovely ring isn't it? Perfect, beautiful, but it's nothing compared to you." Said Chase with a grin on his face.

"_That ring...Could that be the reason why I've been feeling these strange vibrations all over my body?" _I thought to myself.

"Now you may not remember this which I'm sure you don't, but the ring on your finger is a shen gong wu. 'The Shadow Ring' when activated a shadow will posess the one who wears the ring and take control over their body. But that can only happen on my command when I snap my fingers, or give an order to you Kimiko." Chase told me.

"_The Shadow Ring? Wait a minute, that does sound familiar to me; and maybe that's the reason why I can't remember how I got here, or why I'm even here?" _I thought to myself as my eyes grew wide open.

"No need to worry though about the shadow though my love, it's safely kept within the ring. Now as to why you're here is something that you might have also forgotten about. I've brought you hear because you are going to become my bride very soon, and together we shall enslave the entire world and plundge it into eternal darkness."

"What?" I say in both shock, and a whispher.

Chase then scooted closer to me, and then wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me close to his body. I tried to struggle against his grip, but that only made him hold me tighter. So I kept on struggling which only made him chuckle, and enjoy my pity attempt to escape.

"Chase, let me go, I don't wanna marry you. I wanna go home, and I want this shen gong wu off of me." I told him while trying to control my temper.

"I'm afraid that there are only two ways to remove it Kimiko, but I won't give them away that easily." He replied.

"Fine, then I'l figure it out for myself. Just as soon as I get away from you." I tell him now looking into his eyes.

"Really? Have you forgotten that you've agreed to marry me in an attempt to save your friends lives?"

"What? Are you shitting me or something? My friends are strong warriors, especially Raimundo. They'll find me, and take you down."

"Oh I'll be expecting that my love."

"And will you stop calling me that already? I'm not your love, nor will I ever be your love. Now let me go!"

"Not in this lifetime."

"_Somebody...Please...Help me."_

**Sorry 4 the long over due**

**But that's chapter 9 4 u**

**And 4 those who wanna know what happens next, and get 2 the wedding...**

**I'll skip ahead 2 the wedding in the next chapter just u guys**

**So please review, and stay tune please?**

**Thank u! :)**


	10. Wedding Crashers

**Wedding of Darkness**

**Wedding Crashers**

**Chapter 10**

_**As promised, we're going straight 2 the wedding**_

_**Well okay first we're going 2 the Xiaolin Temple, and then moving 4ward 2 the wedding date**_

_**KK?**_

_**Is that good enough 4 everybody, or should I do something esle?**_

_**Eh, I'm just gonna go 4 it**_

_**So...**_

_**Here!**_

_**We!**_

_**Go!**_

_~Xiaolin Temple~_

When I last left off with the Xiaolin monks, Omi and Clay were trying to stop Raimundo from going to take Chase Young on his own. Course the boys were having some trouble, but luckily, Master Fung came in and stopped the whole thing. Then he wanted Raimundo to explain why he was about to do something so reckless that would cost him his life? So from where I left off, Raimundo was about to tell everybody why he was going to do it.

"Fine..." Said Raimundo before he began to tell his entire story.

"The turth is...I'm...I'm in love with Kimiko. I've been in love with her ever since I first came to the temple a year ago, but...I didn't wanna admit it. I was afraid that if I did then you guys would think that I was a softy because I love her. That I was this whole different guy, and not the guy I should be. So I've hid my true feelings deep inside of me that way nobody would get suspicious. When I read Chase Young's note telling us that he had Kimiko, and when you told us that Chase Young's gonna marry her Master Fung...I just sort of...Lost it." He told everyone.

"Aw partner there's nothing to be ashamed about." Said Clay coming over and patting Rai on the back.

"Yes Raimundo, it is normal for one to have feelings for whoever it is that they care about." Said Omi.

"Yeah but...I'm the Xiaolin leader, and I should have known how to control my temper." Said Raimundo with his head hung down.

"Raimundo, I respect and admire the fact that you told the truth, and realized your actions. However, that does not excuse your behavior from before. As a Xiaolin leader, you must think before you act, or do anything rational." Master Fung told him.

"I understand Master Fung, and I know what I did was wrong. It's just...I don't wanna lose her Master Fung." Raimundo told him.

"We all don't wanna lose her buck-o, but you can't just go off like Indiana Jones and save the day." Said Dojo.

"Who is this Indiana Jones? Was he a great warrior like Master Dashi, or Master Monk Guan?" Questioned Omi.

"Uh actually he was an archiologist who had his own moves, and went around the world looking for treasures, fighting evil, and always getting the girl." Dojo replied.

"Oh...He sounds most amazing! Is there anyway I could meet Master Indiana Jones?" Asked Omi.

"Uh he's a movie actor Omi. Meaning that you can only see him in the movies." Raimundo told him.

"He's right partner." Agreed Clay.

"Okay enough about Indiana Jones! We're not talking about Indiana Jones! We need to be more focused on rescuing Kimiko, and stopping Chase Young before he can marry Kimiko, and take over the world!" Raimundo told Omi and Clay.

"Okay! We're gonna need a plan and some sort of strategy before we head to Chase Young's palace. We should focus on using our strongest moves on Chase Young while only using our simple moves on his cats. That way we won't get tired, and we can still kick Chase Young's ass."

"Wow there Raimundo, don't you think we ough too make sure that we know what we're up against first before planning anything?" Suggested Clay.

"Yes, although a plan is very important, we should figure out what Chase Young is up too." Said Omi agreeing with Clay.

"I'm proud of you three for coming up with these ideas on how to save Kimiko. Though you should all work together and form an idea before doing it; and remember, the true battle will begin when the time is right." Master Fung told the three before leaving the room.

"Well, it looks like since you three are gonna be busy then you won't need me right now." Said Dojo who was starting to leave, but then the boys grabbed him.

"Not so fast Dojo, if we're gonna come up with a plan to rescue Kimiko, then we need your help." Raimundo told him.

"Aw...Couldn't you just tell me later?" Asked Dojo.

"No...You're gonna be apart of this, and you need to listen. Plus, you're gonna be playing an important role in our rescue mission." Said Raimundo.

"Alright, Alright, but I ain't doing nothing that'll put my life at risk." Said Dojo.

"Um, you do realize that either way this is a life or death risk?" Mensioned Clay.

"Oh yeah..." Said Dojo who's face expression changed into a nervous look.

~_Meanwhile at Jack Spicer's House/Labatory~_

As usual, Jack was busy working on improving his Jack-bots so that the Xiaolin Warriors wouldn't be able to beat them so easily. Though this time, they had to be better, stronger, and more stabled then all of his other robots. So that's what he was doing right now, and would keep at it until he got it right.

Unaware to him, somebody had entered his house, and was now coming down into his labatory. Now since Jack was so caught up in his work, he didn't realize that somebody was now walking down into his lab, and now coming over to him. It was only when Jack felt a hand grab his shoulder, and spin him around when he let out a girly scream. Though it didn't last long because once Jack saw that it wass Chase Young, his terrifing screams turned into happiness.

"Chase Young! Oh my gosh! What are you doing here? Can I get you anything?" Began Jack who was just super happy to see his evil hero in his house.

Only to then have himself lifted off of the ground by Chase grabbing a hold of his collar on his jacket.

"Don't act so niaeve Spicer, and listen well because I won't be repeating myself." Chase told him and Jack slowly nodded his head.

Then Chase simply dropped Jack onto the floor.

"Now, I require your assistants in my plans to enslave the world, and plung it into eternal darkness. I understand that you're working on some new robots right now correct?"

"Uh yeah, yeah that's right." Jack replied.

"Good...I need you to continue working on that, but I have a few requests for you when building your toys." Chase told him.

"Um...Well my Jack-bots are still in the minor stage, but sure! I wouldn't mind a few requests from you Chase!" Said Jack with a big smile on his face.

"A wise choice Spicer, and I need you to have these robots done as quick as you can. I cannot have the monks trying to stop me, and my wedding plans." Explained Chase.

"Your getting married? Wow! Congratulations! So, who's the lucky girl? I'm sure whoever she is, you somehow tortured her into marrying you or just talked her into it because she's either to stupid or to scared like a cat. Ha, ha, ha!" Explained Jack, but his stupidity got him lifted up by his jacket collar again.

"It would be wise if you did not talk about my bride like that Spicer. Unless you want to still take part in my plans, then you'll keep your mouth shut, and obay my orders." Chase told him.

"Okay, okay, I get it. I get that you don't want me to talk about your bride. Just focus on getting the work done. Got it!" Jack told him while trying to save his skin.

Thus resulting in Chase dropping him onto the ground again.

"But I will tell you this, if you do a good enough job, then the Shen Gong Wu, and the Xiaolin Temple will be yours." Chase told him.

"Really? Cool! Okay then Chase, I'll get right on it!" Jack told him with joy.

"A good answer." Said Chase now turning to leave.

"Wait a minute Chase! Just who is your bride-to-be anyway?" Asked Jack.

"Let's just say that she's a rare beauty with eyes that are like to clear pools of water; hair that flows in the wind, and is as black as night; a gentle smile with a voice of an angel; and a powerful fire within her." Was all Chase had to say as a reply.

"Wow...She sounds so...Perfect. Though that doesn't answer my question on who she is?" Said Jack.

"Her name is of no concern to you Spicer, but let me just say that you'll know when the time comes." Replied Chase before leaving the lab.

_"Huh...I wonder who this girl could be?"_ Jack wondered before turning back to his work.

~_Back at Chase Young's Palace/Kimiko's Bedroom~_

Night was falling, and Kimiko was just laying around in her bedroom. Playing around with some string from one of the blankets on her bed. Since Chase had left to attend to some business, Wuya was also off somewhere, (But she's not all that important so...She's out!) and now that Kimiko was able to move again, all she could do was just roam around the palace.

It's funny because for some strange reason, she couldn't work her powers, and Chase had his cats on guard duty. Just in case Kimiko tried to escape from him. So in other words, there wasn't much she could do at the moment.

Well after a while Kimiko had grown more bored then she already was. So she got up from the bed, and went out on the balcony. What she needed right now was some time to clear her head, and think of a plan to get out of here. That, and to get the shadow ring off of her.

"I've got to get out of here. I can't marry Chase Young, I just can't do it. Even if I have to save my friends, I still couldn't go through with this." Kimiko said to herself.

Feeling lost, and helpless, Kimiko gazed down at the ring on her finger.

"Great, a shen gong wu, and being stuck here in Chase Young's palace is like being held in a prison. Except the prison's a little more suitable, the guards are cats, and there's no chance of escaping. Ugh! I hate this! I hate all of this so much! If it wasn't for this stupid shen gong wu, then I could use my powers and escape for the temple. But I can't without Chase Young or his cats stopping me. Ugh...Where are you Raimundo? I need you so much right now."

Sorrow soon took over, as Kimiko began to weep with pitty and grief.

Was this really what was to become of her?

Was she to marry Chase Young and leave her friends and loved ones behind?

"I can't do this...I-I just can't do this. I can't..." She said as tears fell down her face ever so slowly.

Suddenly, the front door to her bedroom opened, and closed, and then footsteps came walking up behind her.

"_Gee, I wonder who that could be? As if I didn't already know?" _She thought sarcasticlly.

"Hello darling." Said a familiar voice that belonged to a certian Prince of Darkness.

"What do you want Chase?" Asked Kimiko not bothering to turn around and look at him.

"What, a man can't come too see his beautiful bride-to-be?" Questioned Chase who's arms were soon around Kimiko's waist.

"Go away..." She simply said pushing and removing Chase from her body.

"Why, don't you enjoy my company right now, or is something troubling you?" Asked Chase.

"You know perfectly well what's troubling me!" Kimiko snapped at him now facing his face.

"You kidnapped me, you used a shen gong wu that won't come off on me, you're flirting with me, and you're forcing me to marry you just so I can save my friends. So why ask such a dumb question when you already know the answer too it?"

All was silent for a while, and nobdy spoke a word. That is until, Chase Young grabbed Kimiko's shoulders and spung her around to face him.

"You really should be more careful with what you say around/too me young lady. You never know when something terrible could happen." He told her with a sly grin on his face.

"Whatever Chase because soon my friends will be here, and put an end to your plans." Kimiko told him with confidence.

"You still believe that your friends are going to come here and stop me?" Chase asked her.

"Yes I do." She simply said.

"They won't stop at nothing until I'm back safely at the temple."

"Hm...You have much confidence in your friends more then you have feelings for me." Said Chase.

"Oh please, like I would ever have feelings for a ruthless, cold hearted, no good villian like yourself." Kimiko told him.

"Really, so no matter what I say or do, your feelings will just stay the same right now as they always have been about me?" He asked her.

"Uh yeah, that would be the 100% answer here." She replied with her arms crossed.

"Oh Kimiko, if only you could understand that you are my true bride, and that your friends won't be coming for you." Chase told her while gently rubbing his hand on her face.

Kimiko tried to move away from him, but Chase only pulled her closer to his chest. Brushing her long raven black hair while leaving a few butterfly kisses on her head. Although Kimiko didn't enjoy this, there wasn't anything she could do to stop him.

"_This is so wrong, that it just can't be happening. This is just Chase Young's evil scheme to break me and the guys up, and to enslave the world. Though why use me to help him? I mean he'll probably just dispose of me once we get married, and suck up all of my fire power? But what can I do to stop him? I can't do anything without risking my friend's lives, or without Chase activating 'The Shadow Ring' and having that shadow take over my body. But I've gotta think of something." _Kimiko thought to herself.

Suddenly, Kimiko felt herself being lifted up off of the ground, and brought into Chase Young's arms.

"Hey! What the hell? What are you doing? Put me down!" She screamed as Chase carried her back to her bed.

He then slipped Kimiko onto her bed, and then walked into the bathroom.

"_What's he doing in there? If he's doing what I think he's doing then I'm gonna kick his ass." _She thought to herself.

After a while, Chase Young had returned from the bathroom and walked up to Kimiko.

"I have a bath ready for you my love. Please, get yourself ready and comfortable. I'll be waiting out here until you're ready." Chase told Kimiko who although wasn't really sure what he ment, she just went ahead into the bathroom, closed the door behind her, and got herself ready for her bath.

The bathroom was a medium sized room that was painted a clear crystal white with wooden trimmings on the ends; with a simple toilet to the right and a large tub with golden handles on the left; there was a small candeler handing above the ceiling with lovely silver crystals hanging from it; the sink was in front of Kimiko about 6 feet away from where she stood; it was a circular sink also with golden handels, and a laarge mirror over it. Oh, and there was a large dark grey rug in the center of the bathroom, and another rug next to the tub.

"_Okay I don't know what he's up to, but I ain't gonna fall for any of his tricks." _Kimiko thought to herself as she began to undress herself.

Once she was fully naked, she climbed into the tub, and sat down to relax. The warm water, and bubbles surrounding her body gave her a rather warm and fuzzy feeling inside. The water was just perfect and the bubbles were all foamy and soft.

"Mm...This feels so good." She said to herself as she closed her eyes and began to doze off a bit.

Unaware to her, the front to the bathroom was slowly opening, and Chase Young was entering. He was naked, and the only thing covering his body was a towel wrapped around his waist. He quietly entered the bathroom closing the door behind him, and then walking over to the tub where Kimiko was now sleeping in. Well yes and no because she was just in a daze and lost in thought.

"Mm...Um...Oh huh...Hm." Said Kimiko who seemed to now be fast asleep.

Okay so now she's asleep.

Which gives Chase the opportunity to enter the tub with her.

So he removes his towel as he enters the tub. Sitting just across from Kimiko who was unaware of his presence. The relaxing and warm feeling of the tub water was just to good that Kimiko wasn't paying any attention to anything else around her.

It was only until Kimiko began to wake up.

"Um...Hm...Mm um." She said as her eyes began to open, and then she let out a loud scream.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! What the hell? Get the hell out of here Chase! I mean it!" Kimiko cried out in anger at Chase.

"Calm yourself my love, there's no need to get so angry." Said Chase.

"Oh really, so I guess it's okay to get into a tub naked when there's another person in it already, and that person happens to be a girl?" Kimiko questioned him.

"I see no problem with that." Said Chase with a sly smirk on his face.

"Ugh! Get out of here or I'll...I'll..." Began Kimiko.

"You'll what? If I'm not mistaken, you can't use your powers, and I'm in control of The Shadow Ring that's attatched to your finger. Not to mension if you ever disobay me, then I would have to dispose of your friends."

"You just wait! My friends will come for me, and I'll find a way to get this shen gong wu off of me!"

"Really?"

"Yes, now get the hell out of here!"

"I'll leave when I want too love, but I don't feel like leaving right now."

Just the look on his face made Kimiko wanna vomit.

"Ugh! You are so disgusting! Leave me alone!" She screamed.

"Not until I'm all cleaned as are you, and you're going to help me on that as I am with you." Said Chase with a wicked smirk on his face.

The he began to crawl over to her in a slow pace that was scaring her.

"Uh...Wh-What are you doing? Chase, s-s-stay away from m-me." Kimiko stuttered.

But Chase kept on coming towards her with a sly smirk upon his face. Kimiko tried to escape from the tub, but Chase's arms snatched around her waist, and were now pulling her towards his chest. She began to struggle against his grip, but she only made him hold her tighter against him, and turn him on.

So then she began to splash the water since her hands were free, and she ever kicked her feet. Water was splashing and going all over the place, but Chase Young just kept on holding onto her against her will. Though it soon occured to him, that Kimiko wasn't going to calm down anytime soon.

Unless...

"Shadow Ring!" Chase cried out activating the shen gong wu on Kimiko.

She let out a loud scream before the shadow took over her body, changing her attitude, and her once lovely blues eyes into darkness. Once Chase knew that the shen gong wu had done it's job, he released Kimiko and smirked at her.

"Now that we got that problem solved, how about we get to business love?" Chase asked Kimiko who looked and appeared lifeless.

Head hung down. Black hair hung down on her shoulders, and covering her face. A slow but steady breathing going. Oh, and I guess you could say she almost looked like the girl from the Ring?

Maybe? I don't know because I ain't never seen that movie.

Though let's just say that she looks kind of pale and like one of those fragile glass dolls you sometimes may see. But once she heard Chase Youngs voice, her head slowly came up, and she just nodded.

"Yes Master, I will obay." She said with no emotion.

"I'm glad to hear that, now come here love. I'm going to clean you first before you clean me understand?" Chase told her.

"Yes Master." Kimiko replied.

"Good girl, now let's get that face cleaned up." He said taking a washcloth and then began scrubbing Kimiko's face.

~_Later~_

(Sorry but I don't wanna get into 2 much detail. Perhaps another time, but not now. Sorry.)

After the bath, Chase and Kimiko were wrapped in fresh towels and he was carrying her back into the bedroom bridal style. (And yes she's still under the Shadow Ring's control just in case anybody's asking. Uh...Anywho...) Kimiko's head was hung down in front of her as Chase walked over, and then gently laid her down on her bed.

"Shadow Ring!" He cried and the the shadow left Kimiko's body, and went back into the ring.

Once it did, Kimiko had returned normal. At first she didn't do anything, but then her body began to move, and then her eyes opened up.

"Huh? Wh-What the-How did I get here? I was in the bath tub, and th-You!" Said Kimiko noticing Chase and then shooting him a dirty look.

"What. Did. You. Do." She said through her grinted teeth.

"Oh nothing my love. We had just finished taking a bath, and now I'm going to dress you, and then we'll be going downstairs for dinner." Chase told her with a wicked smirk on his face.

Hearing this made Kimiko's eyes go so wide that they could pop right out of her head.

"Touch me and I'll kill you." She said in a dark voice filled with venom.

"_Guess I deactivated the Shadow Ring a little to early? No matter, that can be rearranged." _Chase thought to himself

"Oh I'd like to see you try. Shadow Ring!"

Once again, the shadow took control over Kimiko's body. Sending a cold sensation all throughout her body, and then...The shadow took over her body once again.

"Now then, what was that you were saying love?" Chase asked Kimiko.

"Hm? I don't recall saying anything Master." Said Kimiko looking down at the ground.

"Good to hear, and now I want you to lay down on the bed. Don't move or do anything unless I say so otherwise okay? I'll be undressing you, and getting you dressed myself. Do you understand?" Explained Chase Young.

"Uh huh, I understand Master." Kimiko replied.

So Kimiko laid flat down on the bed keeping her body straight and not moving a muscle. Once that was done, Chase Young got on top of her, unrapped the towel, and prepared to dress her up.

~_Meanwhile at The Xiaolin Temple~_

So as you may recall, the boys, and Dojo, were working on a plan to get into Chase Young's Palace, rescue Kimiko, and put a stop to Chase's plans.

After about 2 hours of talking, drawing, and going over things, the group had come up with...Nothing.

Now don't get me wrong they've tried, and thought of just about whatever they could come up with, but nothing.

"Aw this is getting us nowhere! We've been trying to come up with a plan for 2 hours already and we ain't got nothing!" Clay complained.

"We have better luck trying to order a dog around to milk a cow then coming up with a plan."

"Agreed, although I do not know how we can gat a dog to milk a cow when a dog has no thumbs?" Questioned Omi.

"Forget it Omi, and I know that if we all put our brains together then we'll come up with something." Explained Raimundo.

"Okay...From what we all know, Chase Young's palace is guarded by his jungle cats who can transform into warriors at his command and kick our asses. We also know that he can transform into his dragon stage, and probably kick our asses as well. Also, if Chase Young really does have the Shadow Ring, and has already used it on Kimiko, then he can control her and have her kick our asses big time."

"Uh okay, and how does this information help us in rescuing Kimiko?" Asked Dojo.

"Well the way I see it, we've gotta somehow get past all of the down falls, and into the up falls." Raimundo replied.

"The up falls?" Asked Omi sounding a little confussed.

"I think he means that we need to worry about the jungle cats later, and just focus on keeping Chase Young busy while getting Kimiko?" Explained Clay to Omi.

"Exactually, but what we really need to do is sneak past all of the downfalls, or at least forget about all of the downfalls right now. What's important right now is rescuing Kimiko before its to late." Explained Raimundo.

"And just what do you purpose we do about getting Kimiko out of Chase Young's palace without making a big scene?" Questioned Dojo.

"I don't know just what we're going to do yet, but I suggest we all put our heads together, write down some things, and then put it all together? That way we have a better idea of a plan." Raimundo suggested.

"Perhaps if we use the Shroud of Shadows, we can sneak into the palace unnoticed?" Suggested Omi.

"Yeah but those jungle cats have a great sence of smell, and they might sniff us out like a blood hound sniffing out a fox." Said Clay.

"Oh, oh, what if we used the Serpents Tail with the Shroud of Shadows? That way not only can we get past the jungle cats, but we can also just fly right through all of them without getting hurt." Dojo Suggested with a big grin on his face.

"That's a brilliant idea Dojo!" Cried Omi.

"That might just work out?" Said Clay.

"That's a good start, but that only takes care of part of the situation here you guys." Explained Raimundo.

"We still need a way to handle Chase, and keep him from turning into his dragon form. Then there's keeping his jungle cats out of the way while we're fighting. That way they can't interfer us, or try to make us into cat food."

"Maybe we should bring in some backup?" Dojo suggested.

"Yeah but where can we find some people who'll help us out?" Questioned Raimundo.

"Oh! A light bulb has just light up for me!" Cried Omi.

"Uh...You mean an idea has just popped up in your head?" Said Clay.

"That to! We could get Jermaine to come and help us, and then there's also Clay's sister Jessie. I'm sure they would consider helping us rescue Kimiko?" Omi told them.

"In case you've forgotten Omi, Jermaine went back to New York too think things through, and who knows where Jessie could be right now? Plus even if they helped us would two extra people be enough?" Raimundo told him.

"Well Jessie does have her gang of Viper's. Maybe they could come and help us out?" Said Clay.

"Okay, but is that still going to be enough to take down Chase?" Asked Raimundo.

"Well...What if we were to bring only really strong wu with us, and give them to Jermaine, Jessie, and her Viper gang? That way they can handle the jungle cats while you guys take down Chase? That way both deeds are getting taken care of, and there's no problems." Suggested Dojo who was taking notes.

"Now that might just work Rai, but the only questions left are what wu do we take, and how we're going to convince are friends and family to help us out?" Told Clay.

So while the guys are thinking about all of that, let's take a look at what's going on with Kimiko and Chase shall we?

~_Chase Young's Palace~_

When we last left off, Chase Young had used the Shadow Ring on Kimiko.

TWICE!

One for the bathroom, and the other for dressing her.

GASP!

It's so violating with all the lust, warth, and greed occuring.

Now at this moment right now, Chase Young is just finishing dressing Kimiko in this lovely kimo which is a dark blue color with grey clouds all over it, and a ribbon with gold strips on it around her waist.

"Okay Kimiko, sit up so that I may brush your hair." Chase told her.

"As you wish Master." Said Kimiko. (Who's still possesed by the shadow right now.)

So she sat up, and let Chase brush her thick dark hair. Being very gentle as he held some of her hair, and brushed through it with the brush. Making it all nice and smooth and shiny in the light. Then he called one of his jungle cats, and had them bring him a lovely hair piece to put into Kimiko's hair.

So the jungle cat (which is gonna be a tiger) went through the jewerly boxes until he found a beautiful comb with a lilly on it. Thinking that this would do just perfectly for Kimiko, the tiger brought it to Chase who gladly accepted it, and then put it into Kimiko's hair. (Picture her hair like Mulan's when her hair was down, and her father put in the comb for her.)

"Perfect." Chase said to himself.

Then he got up, stood in front of Kimiko, and took a good look at her.

"Perfect." He said again with a wide smirk on his face.

"Kimiko, we're going downstairs for dinner now. (FYI, Chase is already dressed in his usual armor now.) Please follow me."

"Yes Master." Said Kimiko getting up, taking Chase Young's hand, and then walking down to the dining room with him.

Once the two arrived into the dining room, and Chase had helped Kimiko into a seat.

Then he went to sit next to her.

However...

Just as he was about to sit down, Jack Spicer came bursting into the room with excitement.

"CHASE! CHASE! CHASE I'VE GOT GREAT NEWS!" He shouted as he ran up towards the table where Chase and Kimiko were.

Luckily, a few of Chase Young's jungle cats followed not to far behind Jack and jumped onto the boy. Stopping him in his tracks, face planted on the ground, and that sound of a couple of whimpers came out of his mouth.

"Spicer, to what do I owe of this unexpected visit?" Chase asked him.

Wiggling his head up and out to speak too Chase, only then could Jack answer his question.

"I-I-I have good news about the progress on my jack-bots." He said while trying to get up and out from underneathe the cats.

"I've got the details all down and I'm ready to start adding the gizmos, gadgets, and weapons on them. Hopefully I can get them done by tomorrow as long as I don't sleep, eat, or go to the bathroom? Otherwise, you can count on my robots to be rea-Hey, isn't that Kimiko?"

Chase's gaze left Spicer, and moved to Kimiko. Who sat quietly, still, and her eyes were closed as she breathed steadily, and slowly.

"Uh Chase, why is Kimiko with you at your dinner table looking like a zombie?" Asked Jack pointing that out.

Taking another look at Kimiko, Chase then returned to Jack.

"What does it matter to you?" Asked Chase.

"Well...What does it _matter _to you?" Asked Jack.

By then Chase had his jungle cat removed from Jack's back. Then he walked up to Jack, grabbed his coat, and brought him up into the air.

"What matters to me is my own business Spicer. Why Kimiko is here is for my own reasons." Chase told him.

"Understood, but uh...Won't your bride get upset when she sees Kimiko here?" Jack asked him.

"Perhaps it's best to tell you that Kimiko...Is my bride." Said Chase with a slight smirk upon his face.

"Oh well as long as you're happy then tha-wwwwwwwhhhhhhhaaaaaatttttt?" Said Jack in shock.

"Yes Spicer, Kimiko is in deed my bride." Chase simply had to say.

"However, as you can see, she is under the control of the Shadow Ring. Under my control she will do whatever I want her to do. Course that all depends on what I want her to do."

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute! The Shadow Ring allows you to take control of whoever wears the ring? Which means that if Kimiko is in your control, then you can do whatever you want her to do? Aw man...Why can't I get something like that?" Jack whinned.

"Perhaps if you actually fought like a true villian, then maybe you would have gotten the ring? Therefore allowing you to take control over the person of your choice." Chase told him.

"Well...Could I borrow Kimiko to help me take over the temple and steal the Wu?" Asked Jack only to recieve a pounce from one of the jungle cats.

"AAAAHHH!"

"If I wanted you to use Kimiko then I would have given her to you." Said Chase to Jack.

"Yeah good point, but...could I maybe borrow her now?" Asked Jack with a smile on his face.

Now at this point Chase Young transforms into his beast form right before Jack's eyes.

"Would you care to ask that question again?" He asked.

"Uh...uh well um...no." Was all Jack could say because he was to scared right now too try and repeat his question.

"Good." Said Chase before transforming back into his human form.

"Now, kindly leave my palace, and do not return unless you have something important to tell me."

"Y-Y-Yes, yes of course! Of course Chase! I-I understand!" Said Jack as the tiger dragged him out of the room.

"Don't worry though, I'll have my jack-bots upgraded and ready ASAP! You can count on me! Jack Spicer, Evil Bo-" Was the last thing he had to say before the doors closed in front of him.

Now that Spicer was gone, Chasse could get back to his dinner with Kimiko. Who still sat quietly in her chair not moving a muscle.

"Sorry for the interruption love, but you know how Spicer cqn be sometimes." Chase told her.

"Now then, shall we carry out on our dinner?"

"Yes Master." Said Kimiko.

"Good." Said Chase taking a seat next to Kimiko before the two began to eat.

~_Back at the Temple~_

"Okay, let's go over the plan one last time." Said Raimundo to the others.

"So, we all agree that we'll get Jermaine, Jessie, and her Viper's to come and help us out right?"

"Right." Omi, Clay, and Dojo said.

"We also agreed that we would take only the necessary, and most useful shen gong wu with us right?"

"Right."

"And we also agreed that we would split up into teams of three when entering into Chase Young's Palace right?"

"Right."

"Good so, so far we've got one part of the plan down, in our five step plan to save Kimiko and the world." Said Raimundo.

"Yes, and for step two we know that each team will take a different section of Chase Young's Palace when entering it." Said Omi.

"Right, and we'll sneak into the Palace like a fox sneaking into a chicken coup." Said Clay.

"Then at step three each team will be given further instructions on what to do." Said Dojo.

"Okay so we got that all down. Now until we get those first three steps down, we're not going any further." Raimundo told them.

"We first need to split up and get Jermaine, Jessie, and the Vipers."

"Right!" The boys said.

"Wrong." Said Master Fung who had just entered the room making the boys turn to look at him.

"Wrong? Master Fung are you mad? Kimiko's in danger. The world is in danger. And you're telling us that it's wrong to gather up some extra help?" Questioned Raimundo not believing what he had just heard.

"I do not mean it like that Raimundo. I simply mean that you monks should get some rest and continue in the morning." Master Fung told him.

"But Master Fung, we can't rest until Kimiko is out of harms way." Said Raimundo.

"I understand your concern Raimundo, but a true warrior knows when to stop and when to continue." Said Master Fung.

"Master Fung is right Raimundo. For a true warrior knows when to stop and when to begin again." Said Omi.

"Yeah plus I'm getting kind of tired myself." Said Clay rubbing the back of his neck.

"Fine, you guys can go to bed, but I'm staying up." Said Raimundo.

"No Raimundo, you to must go to bed. Leader or not, you should get some rest." Master Fung told him.

"Master Fung as Xiaolin leader, don't I get to make an arguement about whether or not to go too bed?" Raimundo asked him.

But Master Fung had that look on his face telling Raimundo that he shouldn't try.

"Yes Master Fung, I understand." Said Raimundo.

"Good, now all of you get some rest. Tomorrow you may go out and get Jermaine, Jessie, and her Viper's." Master Fung told them.

"Yes Master Fung." All three boys said to him.

And with that, Omi, Clay, Raimundo, and of course Dojo, all went to bed.

**Sorry 4 the wait**

**This will b continued **

**Same title but a Part 2**

**Please review**

**Getting closer 2 the end**

**Won't b long now**

**Thank u! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Wedding of Darkness**

**Looking Back at the Past**

**Chapter 11**

_**Last Time**_

_"We first need to split up and get Jermaine, Jessie, and the Vipers."_

_"__Right!" The boys said._

_"Wrong." Said Master Fung who had just entered the room making the boys turn to look at him._

_"Wrong? Master Fung are you mad? Kimiko's in danger. The world is in danger. And you're telling us that it's wrong to gather up some extra help?" Questioned Raimundo not believing what he had just heard._

_"I do not mean it like that Raimundo. I simply mean that you monks should get some rest and continue in the morning." Master Fung told him._

_"But Master Fung, we can't rest until Kimiko is out of harms way." Said Raimundo._

_"I understand your concern Raimundo, but a true warrior knows when to stop and when to continue." Said Master Fung._

_"Master Fung is right Raimundo. For a true warrior knows when to stop and when to begin again." Said Omi._

_"Yeah plus I'm getting kind of tired myself." Said Clay rubbing the back of his neck._

_"Fine, you guys can go to bed, but I'm staying up." Said Raimundo._

_"No Raimundo, you to must go to bed. Leader or not, you should get some rest." Master Fung told him._

_"Master Fung as Xiaolin leader, don't I get to make an arguement about whether or not to go too bed?" Raimundo asked him._

_But Master Fung had that look on his face telling Raimundo that he shouldn't try._

_"Yes Master Fung, I understand." Said Raimundo._

_"Good, now all of you get some rest. Tomorrow you may go out and get Jermaine, Jessie, and her Viper's." Master Fung told them._

_"Yes Master Fung." All three boys said to him._

_And with that, Omi, Clay, Raimundo, and of course Dojo, all went to bed._

_~And now back to our story~_

**_~The Next Morning~_**

Getting up bright and early, Raimundo headed outside to gave at the sunrise. Sitting up on the roof, Raimundo just gaved at the suns beauty as it appeared out from behind the mountains. He just needed a little time to get away and think things through.

With everything going on right now, Rai just needed sometime to figure out what to do next. If Kimiko wasn't rescued and Chase Young's plans put to an end, then all hope would be lost. Not only that, but he would lose the only person he's ever truely loved in all his life. (Not just his friends and family fyi.)

He knew he had to rescue Kimiko, but getting her back would be a challenge. Chase Young seemed to always be one step ahead of the game and could see everything everywhere at any time. The only way to get Kimiko back would be by getting past Chase's defences and ahead of the game. Kimiko would be the prize of the game and to win her, Team Xiaolin would have to defeat Team Heylin for the sake of the world.

Soon the sun was all the way up and shined all throughout the land. the flowers bloomed within seconds by the warm sun's touch, a cool breeze blew up from the north making plantlife bend back and birds were waking up and flying chirping their sweet sound. Indeed it was a beautiful thing to see and be apart of if you could do it, but for Raimundo it was more sad then glad.

"*Sigh.* Kimiko...I sure hope you're okay and that Chase hasn't done anything disgusting or worse then he already can to you." Raimundo said to himself.

He's feeling really down right now, and you can't blame him for it either.

With another hardy sigh, Raimundo jumped down from the roof and walked back inside with his head hung low. Until Kimiko was back, his happy mood was staying down in the toilet. Otherwise known as a pretty sad mood that was more sad then that of a lost puppy.

Yet as leader of the Xiaolin warriors, Raimundo knew that he had to stay positive for the guys and Kimiko. If he stayed in a sad mood then noting would get done and things would only get worse. If that was even possible but never say never to something like that. Taking a deep breathe and keeping his head held high, Raimundo headed back inside with his emotions held in him tighter then a jar of pickles.

Poor guy, but if he knew what Chase young had done to Kimiko and all the things he's done to her, Raimundo would surely blow a fuse in 3 seconds. Not only that but he would try and actually murder Chase for what he's done. Heck I don't think the guys would hold Raimundo back on it if he tried to do so.

But his anger was building up and he just wanted to take it all out onto Chase Young. Sure the guy deserved to be taught a lesson, but all that anger in Raimundo wouldn't be enough to stop Chase.

Heck what can really stop that dragon guy?

If not Raimundo or even all the monks together then who or what could stop Chase Young?

"_I have to beat him. One way or another I alone must face the dragon and free Kimiko from his power. If I don't, then all hope will be lost, and I'll lose Kimiko forever. I can't let __that happen."_ Raimundo thought to himself as he walked down at he halls of the temple.

It really is a sad thing to see a young man with such potential lose it all because the love of his life got taken away.

Well there still may be time to fix this and get Kimiko back, but first it's time for action. Once Clay, Omi and Dojo woke up, they could get back to work on devising a plan to get into Chase Young's lair.

He walked back to his room and just laid on the floor looking at the ceiling. There was no way off falling asleep again. Not with so much buzzing around in his mind. Actions had to be taken, and risks would be made. The fate of the world and man kind were in the Xiaolin Monks hands.

With a dish served with so much food, each bit had to be taken off piece by piece. Well okay maybe that's lame example but a better one would be...actually I don't know. I mean I did before but I lost it, sorry.

Anyway, even though Raimundo never showed it much around Kimiko, he really did love as so much. As he told the guys he's crazy about her. Not like mad and twisted crazy but sweet and happy crazy. Since day one he's been in love with her for her soft smile, fashionable styles, how she stands up for her friends, her personality and her power over fire.

He could go on with saying why else he loved her, but those five were his top faves about her. Just thinking about it all put a small smile on his face. It wasn't much, but it was enough to help make him feel better If only a smigg.

He would save her that's a fact.

Nothing was going to get in the way of saving Kimiko.

And once she was saved, Raimundo would wrap her tightly in his arms and just hold her close. He'd hold her like she was all he had left in this world and never let her go again.

Then he'd gently kiss and show the true passion inside of him to her. Make her feel all special and loved inside and out.

That's all he wanted to do.

Thats all he ever wanted to do.

Its not much, but it's a start.

Hopefully he would get the chance to do it soon.

Sitting up off the floor Raimundo was feeling his confidence again and knew what he must do.

"The time for action is now. Kimiko needs our help, and the only way to save her is by staying strong, working together and fighting to win." Raimundo said to himself as he stood up and walked to a spare room to work on more plans.

**What do you guys think?**

**So I didn't update sooner but been occupied with things**

**Anyway, I hope this chapter makes up for absence of this story**

**Please read, review and enjoy**


End file.
